Khatra
by Shruts
Summary: Kevi's wedding... lot of masti and romance... BUT! shaadi season ke beech dulha dulhan ke pichle janam ka raaz khulta hai... is it true? or it is a made up thing to stop their wedding? Is someone trying to come between Kevi? Jaanane ke liye story padhiye... Kevi, Abhirika Dareya and Ishyant centric :D R & R :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

**Hii guys, there are going to be a lot of twists in the story. So, dil thaam ke baithiya doston. I am going to take you all to a magical and imaginary world of some stupid ideas of mine. And yes, I am going to hold a quiz. The lucky one would get a chance to be a part of my story…. Don't worry, a good one….. the questions would be at the end of each chapter.**

**At Kavin and Melissa's residence. Melissa has just come from Delhi. Kavin is telling her all that has happen within two weeks. Both are waiting for their fiancées to come. Rajat comes and joins them.**

**Kavin:** Arey Jiju. Aao, baitho.

**Melissa (hugging Rajat):** Kaise ho Rajat?

**Rajat (sitting down): **Main thik, bas tumhe miss karraha tha. Aur tum kaisi ho?

**Melissa:** Main bhi thik.

**Rajat:** Kavin, Mamma kab aa rahin hai?

**Kavin:** Woh, November mein.

**Rajat:** Kavin, kahan khoe ho?

**Melissa:** Kavin shayad Purvi ko miss kar raha hai. Kavin, Purvi bas aati hi hogi.

**Kavin: **Han?

**Melissa (smiling): **Kavin, Purvi ka phone aaya tha, woh traffic mein phas gai hai. Bas aati hi hogi.

**Then, doorbell rings. Melissa gets up to open door.**

**Kavin:** Ruko, main dekhta hun.

**Melissa:** Ok.

**Kavin opens the door. It's Purvi.**

**Kavin:** Thank god Purvi, tum aa gai. Par, tum bheeg kaise gai?

**Purvi:** Kavin, baarish ka mausam hai na.. Baarish toh hogi na.

**Kavin:** Han par, tumhare paas tumhare kapde hai?

**Melissa:** Kavin, Purvi ke extra kapde hamare ghar mein hai. Chalo Purvi, change kar lo.

**Purvi goes inside the room. Kavin's phone rings.**

**Kavin:** Mamma ka phone hai. Han mamma.

**Paulomi: **Kavin, main do din mein aa rahi hun Mumbai.

**Kavin:** Kya? Aap yahan aa rahi hai?

**Paulomi: **Han.

**Kavin:** Yeh toh bahut achhi baat hai Mamma.

**Paulomi:** Aur suno, Rajat aur Melissa ki shaadi ki taiyari karo. Agle hafte mein hi dono ki shaadi karva dete hai.

**Kavin:** Ok mamma. Byee.

**Melissa:** Kya hua?

**Kavin:** Mamma ka phone tha. Kehen rahi thi ki, tum dono ki shaadi, agle hafte hogi.

**Rajat (glancing at Melissa):** Yeh toh achhi baat hai….

**Kavin:** Han, meri pyaari behen bas kuch dino mein yahan se chali jaegi.

**Melissa:** Kya bakwas kar rahe ho Kavin?

**She slips her hand through his.**

**Melissa:** Main toh tumhare….hamare bachpan ke dost ke ghar jaa rahi hu na.

**Everybody laughs. Purvi comes from behind.**

**Melissa:** Pu…

**Purvi: **Shh…

**Kavin:** Kya hua?

**Purvi (putting her hand on his shoulder): **Boo!

**Kavin (scared):** Aaa!

**Purvi:** Haha!

**Kavin: **Purvi, kitna darr gaya tha main.

**Melissa:** Kavin, ek CID officer hokebhi darte ho?

**Kavin:** Koi achanak peeche se aa jae, banda toh dar hi jaega na.

**Melissa:** Kavin darpok!

**Kavin:** Melissa!

**Melissa (starts running):** Darpok!

**Kavin (chasing her): **Melissa, Main tumhe nahi chodunga.

**Melissa:** Pehele pakad toh lo.

**The chase continues for few more minutes.**

**Kavin (sitting down, tired): **Bas, bahut ho gaya.

**Melissa: **Kyu? Thak gaye?

**Kavin: **Han.

**Melissa (also sits down): **Main bhi.

**Purvi: **Toh, Mamma parson aa rahin hain.

**Kavin: **Han, aur Melissa aur Rajat ki shaadi ki arrangement hame karni hai.

**Purvi: **Kab hai shaadi?

**Kavin: **Agle hafte.

**Purvi: **Toh abhi se shaadi ki tayari shuru karni hogi. Kavin chalo mere saath.

**So, Kavin and Purvi go into a room to decide for the arrangements.**

**Two days later. Kavin is coming home with Paulomi.**

**Melissa: **Mamma…

**She hugs her.**

**Paulomi: **Purvi, arrangements kahan tak pahunche?

**Purvi: **Mamma, aapne jo hall book karaya tha, waha main jaake aai hun. Sunday tak tak ho jaaegi sajawat.

**Paulomi: **Matlabto din baad. Purvi, unhe jaldi karne bolo, shaadi bas Tuesday ko hai.

**Purvi: **Han Mamma. Aur han, catering walon ko bhi bol diya hai.

**Paulomi: **Perfect.

**Guys, I hope you all are excited for Rajat and Melissa's wedding. Sorry all Rajvi fans, but I really wanted to add Rajat's character in this story. Hope you all won't mind.**

**At Kavin's residence. Kavin and Melissa are fighting. Rajat is hiding behind the cupboard. Actually, the siblings have made a plan. They want to fool Rajat by showing that they won't steal his shoes in the wedding.**

**Kavin: **Nahi, nahi, nahi. Bilkul nahi. Main ek CID officer hun Melissa. Main agar chori karne laga toh…..kaisa lagega?

**Melissa: **Kavin, please.

**Paulomi comes.**

**Paulomi: **Kyahua? Fir se jhagad rahe ho dono?

**Melissa: **Mamma, dekhiye na. Kavin Rajat ke joote churane se mana kar raha.

**Kavin: **Mamma, aap hi bataiye, main aapne bachpan ke dost ke joote kaise chora sakta hun?

**Paulomi:** Dekho Kavin, yeh riwaj hai. Joote toh tumhe churane padenge.

**Purvi comes too.**

**Purvi: **Kya hua Mamma?

**Kavin (winking at Purvi): **Purvi, main Rajat ke joote nahi choraunga.

**Purvi sees Rajat behind the cupboard and understands their plan.**

**Purvi: **Han Melissa, mujhe bhi nahi lagta ki hame Rajat ke joote churane chahiya.

**Melissa:** Thik hai, mat churao. Par han, jo paise mujhe milne wale the, Kavin tum aapne jeb (pocket) se doge.

**Kavin:** Hann…. Garden mein kya paison ka ped laga hai kya? Phir bhi, de dunga.

**After few days. Guys, time for the wedding. All the girls are looking like princesses in their traditional dresses. **

**(Background music of "Let's rock now soniye" from "Bhool Bhulaiya")**

**Rajat and Melissa are exchanging _var malas_. Guys, one more thing, I have few surprises for you.**

**Song starts..**

Ankhoon Se Lag Gai Aankhen **(Our cute couple, Kevi is dancing here)**  
Baaton Mein Bhad Gai Baatein  
Mujhse Rab Ki Kasam, Rang Lagaengi Sanam  
Teri Meri Mulakatein  
Ankhoon Se Lag Gai Aankhen **(Abhirika also joins them, surprise no.1)****  
**Baaton Mein Bhad Gai Baatein  
Mujhse Rab Ki Kasam, Rang Lagaengi Sanam  
Teri Meri Mulakatein  
Let's Rock Now Soniye (X4) **(Kevi and Abhirika are dancing alternately)**

Chal Aaja Aaja Soniye Tu Nachle Tu Nachle Yeh Yeh **(All the male members of CID lifts Rajat) **

**Rajat and Melissa are sitting near the fire. Marriage is going on.****  
**  
Badli Se Chupke Zara Chanda Bhi Dekhe Yaara **(Kevi and Abhirika)**  
Mukhda Mere Yaar Ka O Janee Jaana

Badli Se Chupke Zara Chanda Bhi Dekhe Yaara **(Surprise no.2, Ishyant also comes and dances with Kevi and Abhirika)****  
**Mukhda Mere Yaar Ka O Janee Jaana

Din To Yaadon Mein Kat Jaye **(Rajat and Melissa, Kevi, Abhirika and Ishyant)**

Neend Raaton Ko Na Aaye  
Teri Sadgi Teri Ashiqui  
Mujhse Pal Pal Tadpaye

Ajab Se Masti Hai Chhai **(Purvi, Tarika, Melissa and Ishita are dancing)**  
Ghadi Milne Ki hai Aai  
Na Hooga Abb Koi Fasla  
Na Hogi Tanhai

Oye Deewani Gori **(Surprise no.3, the greatest one, Daya nudges Shreya and sings)**  
Tune To Chori Chori  
Kabhi Palke Uthake  
Kabhi Palke Girage  
Bandhi Dil Ki Dori

Let's Rock Now Soniye (X4) **(Every couple)**

**In the dressing room. Purvi and Shreya are putting _chudni_ on Melissa's head.  
**Banno Rani  
Haan Sun Baano Rani  
Ki Mehndi Ki Raat Aayi Hai  
Banno Rani  
Haan Sun Baano Rani  
Ki Apni Duaye Saaath Hai

Chain Bin Tere Na Aayaa, Nasha Bas Tera Hi Chaya **(Rajat to Melissa) ****  
**Mud Ke Yahan Dekha Jahan, Bas Tujko Hi Paya **(Kavin to Purvi)****  
**Kehna Tujse Hai Yeh Kehna **(Purvi to Kavin)****  
**Door Nahi Tujhse Hai Rehna **(Melissa to Rajat)****  
**Mere Saathiya **(Tarika to Abhijeet)**  
Mere Paas Aa **(Ishita to Dushyant)**  
Dard Doori Na Nahi Sehna **(Shreya to Daya)**

Fida Hua Mein Jana **(Kavin)****  
**Bana Tera Deewana **(Rajat)****  
**Tujhse Kaise Mein Batao **(Abhijeet)**  
Tujhe Kitna Mein Chau **(Dushyant)**  
Tune Nahi Jana **(Daya)**

Let's Rock Now Soniye (X4) **(Shaadi sampan hui… :P :P)**

[Ankhoon Se Lag Gai Aankhen **(All the couples together)**  
Baaton Mein Bhad Gai Baatein  
Mujhse Rab Ki Kasam  
Rang Lagaengi Sanam  
Teri Meri Mulakatein]X2  
Let's Rock Now SoniyeX 4

**So, how was the first chapter? I hope you all liked the dance by Kevi, Ishyant, Dareya, Abhirika, Rajat and Melissa. Ya, I remember the question.. **

**Q1. **A man has a wolf, a goat, and a cabbage. He must cross a river with the two animals and the cabbage. There is a small rowing boat, in which he can take only one thing with him at a time. If, however, the wolf and the goat are left alone, the wolf will eat the goat. If the goat and the cabbage are left alone, the goat will eat the cabbage. How can the man get across the river with the two animals and the cabbage?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii everyone. Ya guys, you got the answer right. First, the man takes the goat across, leaving the wolf with the cabbage. Then he goes back. Next, he takes the wolf across. Then the man goes back, taking the goat with him. After this, he takes the cabbage across. Then he goes back again, leaving the wolf with the cabbage. Finally, he takes the goat across. ****Guys, do you all remember the "jealous person"? Suraj is going to create problems for Kavin and Purvi, actually, for all the CID team. You'll get to know about that in this chapter. But, guys please, be ready for lots of shocks. But the ending of this story sequel would be better...Peep in the chapter and please review if you seriously liked my story. Question no. 2 at the end….**

Chapter-2

**After the wedding. **

**Rajat:** Mere joote…..

**He hears smothering giggles from behind. They were obviously coming from Kavin. Purvi was trying to control him. She smiles at Rajat when he sees them. Rajat goes near them.**

**Kavin: **Rajat, ham….. hamne koi joote nahi churae. Sachi. Kyu Purvi?

**Purvi gives him a meaningful look ("Tumne kuch jyada hi boldiya" wala :P). Kavin understands and fakes laughter.**

**Kavin:** Purvi bhaago!

**They both starts running. Rajat also chases them. Kavin picks up a bbox in which he has hidden Rajat's shoes. Melissa joins them.**

**Rajat: **Kavin, mere joote do.

**Purvi:** Pehele paise.

**Rajat:** Par tum logone toh decide kiya tha na ki mere joote nahi churaoge.

**Kavin:** Who hamara plan tha jiju….. ab paise de do.

**Rajat:** Kitne?

**Kavin:** Mmmm…. Teen hazar (3000).

**Rajat gives them the money. Kavin teases him a bit, but gives him he shoes.**

* * *

**The marriage is successfully done. Now, it's time for dinner. ACP sir is talking to Paulomi.**

**ACP sir:** Paulomi ji, sachmein, Kavin bahut bahadur CID officer hai.

**Paulomi: **Sir, Kavin ko bachpan se hi guns aur who sab mein interest tha.

**Suraj was just standing near them and was getting annoyed and jealous.**

**ACP sir:** Aur Kavin aur Purvi ki Jodi bhi bahut achhi lagti hai.

**Daya:** Han sir, Purvi ko Kavin se achha koi mil nahi sakta tha.

**Suraj was getting more annoyed.**

**Suraj pov: **Kavin, main tumhe nahi chodunga. Aaj tumhare aakhri din hai.

**He took out a bottle of poison out and gave a evil grin. ****Guys I know you all must be shocked. But don't worry, he won't kill Kavin. Kavin maar jaega toh story hi khatam, and I won't let that happen…..**

* * *

**In the dining room.**

**Kavin (to entire team):** Sir, yeh sab Melissa ne banaya hai. Actually jab usse pata chala ki hamne caterers ko bulaya hai, toh who boli usse banana tha khana.

**Purvi:** Han sor, aur Rajat ne bhi help ki hai Melissa ki.

**ACP sir:** Melissa, khana bahut achha hai.

**Melissa:** Thank you sir.

**ACP sir: **Kavin, Purvi, chalo tum dono bhi plates utha lo. Nahi toh kuch nahi bachega. Bhookhe hi rahe jaaoge dono.

**Kavin:** Han sir, ham dono jaa hi rahe the plates lene.

* * *

**Few minutes later. Kavin lifts up the lid of one of the vessels. **

**Melissa (from his back):** Kaisa laga surprise?

**Kavin hugs her.**

**Kavin:** Thank you Melissa! Tumhe kaise pata mujhe yeh cake khana tha?

**Melissa:** Arey, behen hun tumhari, das (10) minute badi. Pata kaise nahi chalta?

**Kavin: **Melissa, main pura cake khatam kar sakta hun. Challenge?

**Melissa:** Nahi. Sabko khana hai.

**Kavin: **Arey han. Chalo, par main do pieces lunga han?

**Melissa: **Do se jyada nahi.

**She goes and joins Rajat, who was talking to guests. Purvi comes in search of Kavin.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, yeh khake dekho.

**He puts a piece of cake in Purvi's dessert plate. Purvi tastes the cake.**

**Purvi:** Wow! Melissa ne kitna achha banaya hai na?

**Kavin:** Tumhe kaise pata?

**Purvi:** Maine usse Rajat ke saath cake banate hue dekha ta.

**Kavin:** Achha?

**Melissa calls them both to see their Kavin and hers childhood pics. Kavin hands Suraj, of all the people, his dessert plate, who was standing beside them.**

**Kavin (handling him the plate): **Suraj, isse pakdo, main abhi aaya. Chalo Purvi.

**Suraj pov (with a grin):** Achha mauka hai ab.

**He opens the bottle of poison. He looks about to see if anyone was watching him. He sees Kavin laughing with Melissa and Paulomi near the . He squeezes the bottle on the cake. Then he hears Kavin's voice coming to him. He is able to add only one drop into the cake. He hides the bottle.**

**Kavin (taking his plate): **Thanks.

**Suraj pov: **Goodbye Kavin, goodbye forever…..

**Everybody finishes dinner. Now, it's time for Melissa's ****_Vidaai._**

**Kavin (hugging his twin): **Apna dyan rakhna. Jiju, Melissa ko ghumane le jaana, ACP sir se main baat kar lunga.

**Everybody laughs**

**Suraj pov:** Bachoge toh baat karoge na.

**Purvi:** Kavin, main chalti hun.

**Kavin:** Kahan?

**Purvi: **Mujhe airport jaana hai, Mammy-papa aaj Dubai jaa rahein hai.

**Kavin:** Airport toh mujhe bhi jaana hai. Mamma aaj Switzerland jaa rahin hai na.

**Purvi: **Toh chalo.

**They both, along with Purvi;s parents and Kavin's Mamma, go to airport. They wave bye to themand come back. **

**In the car.**

**Purvi:** Kavin, mera ghar yahan nahi wahan tha.

**Kavin:** Pata hai. Par ab jab ham dono ghar mein akele rahene wale hai, toh, main soch raha hun, ki saath mein hi rehetein hai.

**Purvi smiles and nods.**

**Next morning. Kavin wakes up with a cramp.**

**Purvi comes out of bathroom, drying her hair. She sees Kavin sleeping and goes near him to wake him up.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, uth jao na. Bureau nahi jaana?

**Kavin mutters something, probably he was asking for some time more in bed…..**

**Purvi:** Kavin…

**She puts her hand on his. Kavin holds her hand and pulls her. She falls over him. There is a cute eye lock.**

**Purvi: **Kya dekh rahe ho?

**Kavin: **Meri khubsurat si mangetar ko.

**Purvi shakes her wet hair over Kavin's face.**

**Purvi (getting up):** Chalo uth jao. ACP sir gussa karenge.

**Kavin at last gets up.**

**Kavin (sitting):** Aaah..

**Purvi:** Kya hua?

**Kavin:** Kuch nahi, shayad muscles pull ho gae hai aur chota mota cramp hai.

**He gets up. **

**Kavin:** Tum tayar ho jao, main fresh hoke aata hun.

**Purvi goes and gets dressed. She is confused at what Kavin said. She is a doctor after all. And most of all, she is his fiancee.**

**After some time. Purvi comes into the room in search of Kavin. She hears unusual coughs from the bathroom. **

**Purvi:** Kavin, thik ho na?

**Kavin:** Han.

**Purvi:** Jaldi aao, breakfast ready hai.

**And she goes to the kitchen.**

**Purvi: **Kavin ki tabyat thik nahi hai. Par, kya hua hoga usse?

**She is worried about him a lot…..**

**Guys, I know kuch jyada hi ho gaya, but I don't know why I am thinking this, maybe because I just saw the case of "Poisonous relationship"... u can kill me if you dont like this :P :P :P :P... but, there would be a lot of romance in next chapter, especially Dareya. Guys, have you noticed, Daya and Shreya have not proposed each other….. what about in next chapter….. Do tell me if you want Dareya in the next chapter.. TC...**

**Q2. **Can you find four consecutive prime numbers that add up to 220?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii guys. You got the answer right again, it was 47 + 53 + 59 + 61 = 220. Krutika, I am extremely sorry dear, I couldn't add Samjhava in this chapter. It is also one of my favorite songs, I am always singing it, I am listening to it even when I am writing. But sorry dear, but pakka in some other chap, I promise I'll have that song… So, as I told you, there would be Dareya in this chap. And one more thing, what has happened to Kavin. Ya, you have guessed it right. It's the effect of poison. But don't worry; ending achhi hi hogi… here's the chapter…**

**Purvi was thinking when Kavin called her. **

**Kavin: **Purvi, breakfast ready hai?

**Purvi: **Han, ready hai, aao, baitho.

**Kavin sits down beside Purvi. Purvi soon notice that he has lost his appetite. **

**Purvi: **Kavin, kya hua? Khaa kyu nahi rahe ho?

**Kavin: **Kha toh raha hun.

**Purvi sees hin just pushing his food in his plate.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, tumhari tabyat thik hai na?

**Kavin (trying to act normally): **Han, main thik hun.

**He starts coughing again, gets up and goes into washroom.**

**Purvi: **Kavin… Hua kya hai isse aaj…

**In the bureau. ACP sir is discussing about an important case when he notices Kavin's inattention.**

**ACP sir: **Kavin, Kya hua? Thik ho na tum?

**Kavin: **Han sir, main thik hun.

**ACP sir: **Nahi Kavin, kuch toh hai. Kya hua?

**Kavin: **Sir, main bilkul thik hun. Bas, Mamma ki yaad aa rahi hai.

**ACP sir:** Thik hai. Par agar tumhe thik nahi lag raha, toh ghar jao. Pichle do hafton tum baaga-daudi kar rahe ho. Kuch bhi aisa lage. Toh ghar jaake aaram karo.

**Kavin:** Ok sir.

**ACP sir:** Chalo sab kaam pe lago. Purvi, ek minute.

**Purvi: **Kya hua sir?

**ACP sir:** Purvi, kya hua hai Kavin ko?

**Purvi:** Pata nahi sir, par subah se aaisa hi hai.

**ACP sir:** Tumne pucha nahi kya hua hai usse?

**Purvi: **Han sir, par kuch bataneko tayar hi nahi hai.

**ACP sir's phone rings.**

**ACP sir (on phone):** Hello, ACP Pradyuman here. Kya? Do-do lashe? Thik hai ham aate hai.

**He puts down the phone.**

**ACP sir:** Purvi, Rajat, Vansh, Nikhil, Divya, chalo mere saath, khoon hua hai.

They go with her.

After some time. Shreya was just thinking of Daya. As I said, I'll add Dareya in this chapter.

Background music …

_S__oyi Soyi Palkon Pe Chal Ke (I know song doesn't start from here, but I couldn't add those)  
Meri Sapno Ki Khidki Pe Aa Gaya  
Aate Jaate Phir Mere Dil Ke,  
Inn Haathon Mein Woh Khat Pakda Gaya_

_Pyaar Ka__..Lafzon Mein Rang Hai Pyaar Ka _**(She thinks of a plan)**_  
Bahara Bahara  
Hua Dil Pehli Baar Vee  
Bahara Bahara  
Ki Chain To Hua Faraar Vee  
Bahara Bahara  
Hua Dil Pehli Pehli Baar Ve_

_Ho Tora Saajan  
Aayo Tore Desh  
Badli Badra Badla Saavan  
Badla Jag Ne Bhes Re  
Tora Saajan  
Aayo Tore Desh_

**She messages Daya. Soon, Daya's phone vibrates. **

**Message:**

**_Daya sir, _**

**_Meet me in the café, alone. Just now._**

**_From Shreya._**

**Shreya: Main, abhi aai. **

**She glances at Daya and goes. He understands what she meant.**

**Outside the bureau. Shreya is very happy, and starts dancing on the road. (I know, one more mad idea of mine :P :P :P)**

_Woh Kabhi Dikhe Zameen Pe  
Kabhi Woh Chaand Pe  
Yeh Nazar Kahe Use Yahan  
Main Rakh Loon Baandh Ke Ek Saans Mein  
Dhadkano Ke Paas Mein  
Haan Paas Mein Ghar Banaye  
Haye Bhoole Yeh Jahan_

Bahara Bahara  
Hua Dil Pehli Baar Vee  
Bahara Bahara  
Ki Chain To Hua Faraar Vee  
Bahara Bahara  
Hua Dil Pehli Pehli Baar Vee

**She goes into the café, and sees Daya already there. There was no one in the café, as it was lunch time.**

**Daya: **Kya hua Shreya? Tumne mujhe yahan kyu bulaya hai?

**Shreya:** Sir, woh, aapko shayad pata hoga mujhe kya kehena hai.

**Daya:** Nahi Shreya, mujhe nahi pata.

**Shreya:** Sir yeh…..mera matlab…mujhe, hamare baare main baat karni hai.

**Daya:** Kya? Kya baat hai Shreya?

**Shreya: **Sir, aapko toh pata hai hoga ki….ki

**Daya: **Kya…

**Shreya (closing her eyes): **Ki, main aapse pyaar karti hun, Han sir, main aapse bahut pyaar karti hun!

**She said this in one breath. She opens her eyes, Daya was not there.**

**Shreya: **Daya sir?

**She gets up and turns to her right. She sees Daya kneeling on his knees, a red rose in his hand. **

**Daya: **Shreya, main bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta hun. Shreya, I LOVE YOU!

**Shreya: **I LOVE YOU TOO SIR!

**At the bureau. When Dareya was at the café…..**

**Abhijeet notices Kavin gloomy and in his own world. Kavin's hands were on his waist.**

**Abhijeet: **Kavin, kya hua hai aaj tumhe?

**Kavin (pretending again):** Kuch bhi toh nahi sir.

**Abhijeet:** Nahi Kavin, kuch toh hua hai. Kya hua hai batao?

**Kavin:** Woh… kuch nahi sir.

**Abhijeet:** Kavin sach bolo. Mujhe pata hai tumhari tabyat thik nahi hai.

**Kavin:** Sir, han sir, subah nahi thi, par ab main bilkul thik hun. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

**Abhijeet gave up at last. But he gets an idea.**

**Abhijeet: **Kavin, main ek important call karke aata hun.

**He goes away from him and calls Purvi.**

**Abhijeet (in a low voice, on phone):** Hello Purvi.

**Purvi:** Han sir?

**Abhijeet:** Purvi, tum yahan kab tak pahunchogi?

**Purvi:** Sir, hame aadha ghanta lagega, par kyu sir?

**Abhijeet:** Kavin ki tabyat thik nahi hai. Woh kuch bata nahi raha hai, par usse dekhke toh wahi lagta hai. Tum jaise hi yahan aao, usse clinic le jaana.

**Purvi:** Ok sir. Main jaldi aane ki koshish karti hun.

**Guys, how was the chapter, hope you liked Dareya part. Can't say anything more than that….but I really feel sorry for dear Kavin….. Though all the concept and story is mine…. Kya karu, but sorry Krutika, really sorry, but I'll surely add "Samjhava" in a chapter, or what about writing a different story in which there is that song? I'll keep "Samjhawa" the name of my os then? What say guys? Shall I?**

**Q3. **What is greater than God,  
more evil than the devil,  
the poor have it,  
the rich need it,  
and if you eat it, you'll die?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii! I don't know why but I am rather mad today :P :P :P… anyways, how was Dareya confession? Iss bar ladki ne confess kiya, but propose Daya ne hi kiya….. again, I am going out of my point. Anyways, let's go ahead and read the story…**

Chapter-4

**Dareya comes into the bureau. Abhijeet is annoyed with them.**

**Abhijeet: **Kahan the dono?

**Shreya:** Sir woh….

**Daya:** Coffee peene gae the.

**Abhijeet (looking at his watch): **Abhi? Iss time?

**Daya:** Han toh?

**Abhijeet:** Daya, dopahar ke teen (3) baj rahein hai. Tum abhi gae the coffee peene? Chalo, gae toh gae, par kyu? Kahi koi…..

**Daya:** Abhijeet…

**Abhijeet:** Tum dono working hours mein coffee peene gae the?

**Daya:** Achha? Toh tum aur Tarika kal subah kaha the?

**Abhijeet:** Daya, kya..kya bol rahe ho tum? Ham toh…

**Daya:** Sky café gae the.

**Abhijeet:** Tumhe kaise pata?

**Daya:** Woh… Abhijeet, topic change mat karo. Mujhe pata hai ki… (in a low voice) Ki tum dono date par gae the.

**Abhijeet (blushing):** Aaisa kuch nahi hai.

**Daya:** Abhijeet, mujhse jhoot bologe?

**Abhijeet:** Ab tum topic change mat karo. Chalo thik hai tum meri baat kisi se nahi kahoge, aur main tum tum dono ki. Deal?

**Daya smiles. He was about to say 'deal' when Abhijeet's phone rings. It's Purvi.**

**Abhijeet:** Ek minute Daya. Han bolo Purvi.

**Purvi:** Sir, ham bas 10 minute mein bureau pahunch rahein hai. Aap Kavin ka kayal rakhna.

**Abhijeet:** Han Purvi. Tum jaldi aao. Ok, bye.

**Daya: **Kya hua?

**Abhijeet was about to reply when Kavin comes. He was too sick.**

**Kavin:** Sir…

**He comes to them.**

**Abhijeet:** Kya hua Kavin?

**Kavin:** Sir, woh, mujhe bilkul thik nahi lag raha…

**Daya:** Kavin, baitho.

**He makes him sit on a chair. **

**Abhijeet:** Kya ho raha hai tumhe?

**Kavin:** Sir, mujhe chakka aa rahein hai.

**Daya:** Chakka aa rahein hai?

**He holds his hand.**

**Daya:** Kavin, tumhe toh bukhar bhi hai.

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, Purvi bas aa hi rahi hai.

**Purvi, along with ACP sir and Rajat, comes in the bureau.  
Purvi: **Kavin?

**She and Rajat go near him.**

**ACP sir:** Kya hua Kavin ko?

**Abhijeet and Daya tell them. **

**ACP sir: **Chalo phir isse jaldi se hospital le jao.

**Daya: **Yes sir. Chalo Kavin.

* * *

**In the car. Daya is on the wheel, Abhijeet beside him, Purvi, Kavin, and Rajat are on the back seat.**

**Purvi: **Kavin…

**Daya: **Kavin, ham bas kuch hi deer mein hospital pahunch jaaenge.

**Kavin: **Purvi…

**Purvi: **Han Kavin. Bolo.

**Kavin: **Purvi…

**But he is not able to speak more than that as he faint.**

**Purvi: **Kavin? Sir, Kavin behosh ho gaya.

**Daya: **Oh no.

**Rajat: **Purvi, Kavin ko bukhar kyu hua hai?

**Purvi: **Pata nahi.

* * *

**In the hospital. **

**Abhijeet: **Purvi.

**Purvi: **Han sir.

**She goes to the reception.**

**Receptionist: **Yes, Dr. Purvi?

**Purvi: **Dr. Raguvanshi kaha hai?

**Receptionist: **Shayad waha.

**Purvi: **Thanks. Sir.

**They all take Kavin to Dr. Raguvanshi. **

**Dr. Raguvanshi: **Purvi, tum aao mere saath.

**They both go for the diagnosis.**

**Rajat: **Sir, mein…mein Melissa ko phone karke aata hun.

**Abhijeet nods.**

**Daya: **ACP sir aur baaki sab ko bulwa lon?

**Abhijeet: **Abhi nahi. Purvi ko aane do, phir dekhtein hai.

* * *

**After some time. Purvi comes out of the room. **

**Daya: **Kya hua Purvi.

**Purvi: **Sir, diagnose hone mein time lagega. Aap log bureau jaaiye. Main hun Kavin ke saath.

**Abhijeet: **Thik hai, par purvi, kisi bhi cheez ki zarorat ho, hame bula lena.

**Purvi: **Han sir.

**Rajat: **Sir, Melissa aa rahi hai.

**Daya: **Thik hai, toh, Purvi ki saath Melissa yaha rahegi.

**Rajat's phone rings.**

**Rajat: Sir, ACP sir.**

**Daya: Baat karo.**

**Rajat: **Han sir. Han Kavin ko ham hospital le aae hai. Ok sir. Bye. Sir, ACP sir ne hame bureau bulaya hai. Abhi. Shayad kisi drug racket ka parda-fash karna hai.

**Abhijeet: **Ok, Purvi, Kavin ko hosh aate hi hame khabar kar dena.

**Purvi: **Yes sir.

**The three leaves for the bureau.**

**Guys, I know many of you mustn't have liked this, but I promise, PROMISE ending mein story bahut achhi hogi. Waise bhi, achhe logon ke saath hi yeh sab hota hai. It's looking like a soap opera isn't it? And ya, sorry I couldn't add romance in this chap… I am really sorry….**

**Q4. **There are three boxes. One is labeled "APPLES" another is labeled "ORANGES". The last one is labeled "APPLES AND ORANGES". You know that each is labeled incorrectly. You may ask me to pick one fruit from one box which you choose. How can you label the boxes correctly?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii again… now, I was busy these days, it was Ganesh chaturthi… Ganeshji aae, n yeh seven days kab beete pata hi nahi chala… offo, I am again changing the topic. I just wanted to say sorry for the late updates… And the answer was Pick from the one labeled "Apples & Oranges". This box must contain either only apples or only oranges. E.g. if you find an Orange, label the box Orange, then change the Oranges box to Apples, and the Apples box to "Apples & Oranges."**

**Let's continue with our story…**

**Chapter 5**

**So, we are here in the bureau. Rajat, Sachin, Dushyant, and ACP sir are discussing about the current case they are working on.**

**Rajat: **Sir, un do laashon ka pata abhi tak nahi chala hai.

**Dushyant:** Par, shayad Salunke sir kuch bata de.

**Sachin:** Sir, ek aur baat, ek wrist watch bhi mili hai, laash ke paas. Usspe khoon laga tha. Forensic lab bhej di hai.

**ACP sir:** Thik hai, chalo, forensic lab.

**In the forensic lab. They all go, along with Shreya and Abhijeet.**

**Dr. Salunke:** Aao boss.

**ACP sir:** Bol kuch pata chala?

**Dr. Salunke:** Bahut kuch.

**Abhijeet:** Kya?

**Dr. Salunke: **In dono ko chaku se mara gaya hai.

**Abhijeet:** Salunke sir, yeh toh hame bhi pata hai, kuch naya bataiye.

**Dr. Salunke:** Abhijeet… pehele puri baat sun leni chahiye na. Par, yeh chaku koi aisa waisa chaku nahi hai.

**Rajat:** Toh?

**Dr. Tarika (showing a diagram): **Yeh chaku, phal katne mein istamal hota hai, shayad kitchen knife.

**Abhijeet:** Aur woh watch ka kya hua?

**Dr. Salunke:** Chaku par jo khoon laga hua hai, woh in dono mein se kisi ka nahi hai.

**Sachin: **Matlab khooni ka?

**Tarika: **Ho sakta hai Sachin.

**Dr. Salunke:** Aur ek baat, yeh dono bhai-behen hai, sage. Kyuki dono ko DNA match karta hai. Aur yeh baat Tarika ne pata ki hai.

**Abhijeet:** Arey waah! Aapne toh hamari mushki hal kardi. Dekhiye Salunke sir, Tarika ji mein talent koot koot ke bhara hai.

**Dr. Salunke:** Yaar, tumhe puri baat sunane ko kisine sikhaya nahi kya? Ek baat aur, iss ladke ki abhi, filhal mein hi, knee surgery hui hai.

**Dushyant: **Toh, hame dono ka pata kisi hospital se chal sakta hai.

**ACP sir:** Exactly Dushyant. Sheher ke saare hospital mein pata karo.

**Dushyant:** Yes sir.

**Dr. Salunke:** Pradyuman, woh Kavin kaisa hai?

**ACP sir:** Pata nahi, Purvi phone kane wali hai.

**Purvi calls ACP sir just when he completed his sentence.**

**ACP sir:** Purvi, han bolo Purvi.

**Purvi (in a frightened tone):** Sir, aap yahan aa saktein hai? Abhi?

**ACP sir:** Kya hua Purvi? Aisi konsi baat hai jo tum phone par nahi bol sakti? Aur tum itni ghabrai hui kyu ho?

**Purvi:** Sir, aap yahan aa jaiye na, please.

**ACP sir:** Purvi, sambhalon apne aap ko. Thik hai, ham aatein hai.

**He puts down the phone. In the hospital. Rajat, Abhijeet, Tarika, ACP sir, Dushyant, Ishita, and Suraj, sees Melissa. She gets up on seeing the cops. **

**ACP sir:** Kya hua hai Melissa?

**Melissa:** Sir…

**Her voice tails away on seeing Purvi with another doctor.**

**Purvi:** Sir, woh, Kavin ko kisi ne maarne ki koshish ki hai.

**Rajat:** Kya?!

**Doctor:** Main batata hun. Woh, Kavin ko, food poisoning hua hai. Agar aap thodi si bhi der aur kar dete toh, usse bachana mushkil tha.

**ACP sir: **Kya kehe rahein hai aap? Kavin ko koi kaise maarne ki koshish kar sakta hai?

**Doctor:** Main sach bol raha hun. Usse kisine Arsenic **(I know it is a poison, but hold on, everything is just made-up about the poison)** diya hai, ya ussne khud liya hai.

**Dushyant:** Kavin khud zeher nahi lega. Usse pakka kisine diya hai.

**Ishita:** Par sir, koi Kavin sir ko koi kyu dega.

**Dushyant:** Badi fikar hai tumhe Kavin ki? Meri bhi kabhi kar liya karo…

**Ishita blushes but smiles. **

**Abhijeet (in a small voice to Dushyant):** Dushyant ham sab ko pata hai tum dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte ho. Par ham yaha Kavin ke liye aae hai na, toh control karo thoda.

**Dushyant: **Yes sir.

**Daya:** Par doctor, zeher se food poisoning?

**Tarika:** Ho sakta hai Daya, kyuki yeh arsenic zeher, bacteria se banta hai, jis se food poisoning ho sakta hai.

**Doctor:** Aur agar isska jald se jald ilaj nahi karaya gaya, aur continuous medications nahi di gai, toh, patient ki maut bhi ho sakti hai.

**Suraj gets an idea when he hears this. I'll tell you later about the evil plan.**

**ACP sir: **Oh! Ham Kavin se mil saktein hai?

**Doctor: **Han. Par use pata nahi chalna chahiye ki use koi maarna chahta hai.

**They all go in the ward. They see Kavin sleeping on his bed. **

**ACP sir:** Kavin…

**He gets up**.

**Kavin: **ACP sir…..aap yaha?

**He trys to get up but ACP sir stops him.**

**ACP sir:** Lete raho Kavin. Tumhe uthne ki koi zarurat nahi hai…

**Kavin lies on his bed again. ACP sir keeps his hand on Kavin's head.**

**ACP sir: **Abhi kaisi hai tumhari tabyat?

**Kavin:** Main theek hun sir. Par mujhe hua kya hai?

**ACP sir (hesitates): **Tumhe food poisoning hui hai…

**Kavin (shocked): **Kya? Mujhe… food poisoning?

**ACP sir: **Kavin, shant ho jao. Achha batao tumne kuch aisa khaya tha, jis se tumhe allergy hai, ya kuch aisa…

**Kavin:** Nahi sir, aisa toh kuch nahi.

**ACP sir: **Kisine tumhe khilaya tha?

**Kavin:** Nahi…

**ACP sir:** Chalo koi baat nahi. Tum aaram karo. Chalo sab, Kavin ko aaram karne do.

**Everybody, but Purvi, goes out. Kavin sits on his bed. **

**Kavin:** Purvi, mujhe yahan kine din rehena hoga?

**Purvi:** Shayad do-teen din. Ab chalo, so jao.

**Kavin lies down again. His face becomes as if he is in deep thought. Purvi notices this.**

**Purvi:** Kavin…

**She sits down on a stool, beside his bed.**

**Purvi: **Kya soch rahe ho Kavin?

**She holds his hand.**

**Kavin (sitting on the bed again):** Purvi, mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki…ki sab mujhse kuch chupa rahein hai.

**Purvi:** Kis baarein mein?

**Kavin: **Jab maine ACP sir ko pucha ki mujhe hua kya tha, toh tumne unka ka chehera dekha? Mujhe aisa lag raha tha, ki woh mujhse kuch chhupa rahein the.

**Purvi:** Aisi koi baat nahi hai Kavin. Koi tumse kuch nahi chhupa raha.

**Kavin:** Nahi Purvi, kuch toh baat hai. Purvi, sach bolo mujhe hua kya hai.

**Purvi:** Kavin, tumhe hampe bharosa nahi hai?

**Kavin:** Han hai, par…

**Purvi:** Toh kuch par-war nahi, chalo ab so jao.

**In the bureau.**

**Daya: **Par sir, koi Kavin ko kaise maarne ki koshish kar sakta hai?

**ACP sir:** Daya, Kavin ko CID join kiye bahut vakt ho chuka hai. Toh ab tak usske bahut se dushman ban chuke honge. Kisine socha hoga usse badla liya jae.

**Dushyant:** Par sir, koi uske khane mein zeher kaise mila sakta hai?

**ACP sir: **Dushyant, yeh Kavin ke ghar jaakar pata kartein hai. Ho na ho, yeh kisi andar wale ki hi kartoot hai. Melissa hai ghar par?

**Rajat:** Han sir, bahut tense thi.

**ACP sir: **Toh chalo usske ghar.

**At Kavin and Melissa's house. ACP sir, along with Daya, Shreya, Dr. Salunke and several others, starts investigating.**

**Melissa: **Sir, kal raat se kuch nahi bana hai yaha, aur waise bhi, kal raat toh hamari shaadi hi thi na. Aur agar aapko shak hai ki zeher kal raat ke khane main hai, toh jo khana bacha tha, woh maine fridge mein rakha hai.

**She opens the fridge and takes out everything that was left. Dr. Salunke and Vaibhav start checking for poison traces.**

**Dr. Salunke: **Boss, khane mein toh zeher nahi hai.

**Daya:** Aur sir, agar khane mein zeher hota, toh ham sab ko kuch hota, ham sab ne yahi khana khaya tha.

**ACP sir:** Toh isska matlab, zeher kisine upar se dala tha. Melissa, plates kaha hai kal ki?

**Melissa:** Plates toh dhul chuki hai.

**Dr. Salunke:** Phir bhi. Yeh arsenic zeher bahut powerful hota hai. Ek boond bhi andar chali jae toh janlewa ho sakti hai. Par yeh slow poison hai, kam se kam barah (12) ghantein lagtein hai isse asar dikhanein main. Aur iske traces jaldi nahi jaatein. Melissa, plates kahan hai?

**Melissa leads them all to a store room. There are big slacks of plates in a corner. One of them is of dessert plates. **

**Melissa:** Sir, hare k guest ka naam hamne unke plate ke piche likhwaya hai.

**Vaibhav picks up a plate on which Kavin's name is embossed. He sprays a liquid on it. And then hands it to Dr. Salunke. **

**Dr. Salunke:** Boss, isspar toh zeher nahi hai.

**ACP sir: **Hmm…

**His attention goes on the dessert plates.**

**ACP sir:** Dessert plates… Vaibhav.

**Vaibhav nods and again picks a plate on which Kavin's name is marked. He again sprays the liquid and asks Dr. Salunke to look. The colour has changed as Kavin had his cake from this plate.**

**Dr. Salunke: **Pradyuman.

**ACP sir:** My god! Yeh kya hai Melissa?

**Melissa:** Kya hua sir?

**ACP sir:** Melissa, bholi banana ki koshish mat karo. Kavin ki dessert plate mein zeherke ansh mile hai.

**Melissa (shocked):** Kya? Par…par yeh kaise ho sakta hai. Cake toh maine aur Rajat ne milkar banaya tha.

**Daya:** Toh ho sakta hai tumne Kavin ke cake mein zeher upar se dal diya ho.

**Melissa:** Yeh aap kya kehe rahein hai? Aaplog mujhpe shak kar rahein hai. Kavin…Kavin mera judwa bhai hai. Mein ussko takleef pahunchane ki sapno mein bhi nahi soch sakti. Mera bhai hospital mein hai aur aaplog mujhpe shak kar rahein hai?

**Shreya:** Melissa, hame pata hai, tumne Kavin sir se jhagda bhi kiya tha, property ko leke. Paulomi aunty ne Switzerland ki zamin Kavin sir ke naam kar di toh tumne socha ki kyu na ussko mar diya jae..

**Melissa (crying):** Nahi, yeh sach nahi hai. han, maine usse jhagda kiya tha, par jab ussne mujhe bataya ki usse yeh property nahi chahiye aur woh mere naam karne wala hai, toh maine maan liya tha. Maine usske cake mein zeher nahi dala tha…

**ACP sir:** Usska pata toh ham laga hi lenge.

**Uff, yeh kya ho gaya! But don't worry, sab thik ho jaega, jaldi. Anyways, how was this chapter? Keep reviewing, and please, answer the questions I ask you, aapko meri story mein main role nahi chahiye?**

**Q5.** There are six eggs in the basket. Six people each take one of the eggs. How can it be that one egg is left in the basket?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii guys, uff, suffering from fever today… anyways, well, iss chapter mein romance chahiye? I have added a little Kevi romance in this chap…**

**In the hospital. Purvi is talking with the doctor.**

**Doctor: **Purvi, Kavin bahut achhi progress kar raha hai. mujhe lagta hai, who jaldi thik ho jaega. Par han, usse bahar mat le jaana. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai. we can't take risk.

**Purvi: **Yes doctor. Par, agar ussne zid kar di bahar jaane ki toh?

**Doctor: **Toh, thik haoi, par usse kehena ki dawai time par le le. Nahi toh..

**Purvi: **Samajh gai doctor. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

**Kavin has just woken up. Purvi enters his room.**

**Purvi: **Good morning.

**Kavin: **What's good about this morning?

**Purvi: **Kyu, kya hua?

**Kavin: **Mere pet mein dard ho raha hai.

**Purvi: **Kavin, food poisoning hui hai tumhe, koi baat nahi, thik ho jaega.

**She sits down on the stool beside his bed. She is hiding something behind her back.**

**Kavin: **Kya chupa rahi ho?

**Purvi: **Kuch bhi toh nahi.

**Kavin: **Purvi, batao na.

**Purvi: **Chalo thik hai.

**She produces an IPad. **

**Kavin: **Mera IPad! Thanks Purvi.

**Purvi:** Kavin, abhi bhi bachhe ho tum.

**He starts playing with his IPad. Rajat enters. **

**Rajat:** IPad ko dekhte hi bachha ban jata hai. Kaisi tabyat hai ab tumhari Kavin?

**Kavin:** Main bilkul thik hun ab.

**Purvi:** Achha? Rajat, abhi pata hai mujhe kya bol raha tha?

**Rajat:** Kya?

**Purvi:** Bol raha tha ki pet mein dard ho raha hai. Aur jab IPad aa gaya toh dard gayab?

**Rajat and Purvi laughs. Kavin is busy playing so he doesn't pays attention to what they said. Purvi lightly punches him.**

**Kavin: **Aah.. Purvi!

**Purvi:** Kavin!

**Kavin:** I LOVE YOU!

**Rajat coughs and goes into fits of laughter. Kavin blushes. **

**Kavin (throwing a pillow):** Rajat! Aah..aa..aa…

**Purvi (trying to control laughter):** Ab kya hua?

**Kavin:** Maine bola tha na pet mein dard ho raha hai.

**Purvi: **Achha? Tumne toh Rajat ko kuch aur bola tha…

**Kavin:** Han… woh… woh main mazak kar raha tha.

**Rajat:** Hmm… mazar kar raha tha…

**Kavin:** Rajat, ek baar mujhe thik hone do, phir dekhta hun.

**Rajat:** Achha thik hai… tum dono continue karo, main chalta hun.

**He goes out of the room.**

**Kavin:** Purvi, tumne javab nahi diya.

**Purvi:** Kiska?

**Kavin holds her hand. **

**Kavin:** Purvi, I love you…

**Purvi:** I love you too.

**She smiles at him.**

**Kavin:** Haaye… Aise dekha mat karo yaar.

**Purvi:** Kyu?

**Kavin: Seedha dil par lagta hai…**

**OOoooo… :P :P :P**

**Purvi:** Achaa? Tumne dawai li?

**Kavin:** Nahi…

**Purvi:** Issiliye aisa hota hai. Ab chup chap dawai lo.

**She pours a yellow liquid in a spoon. Kavin ka face dekhne jaisa ho gaya :P **

**Kavin:** Purvi…

**Purvi:** Kya?

**Kavin:** Yeh medicine main nahi lunga.

**Purvi: **KYU?

**Kavin: **Yeh bahut kadvi hai.

**Purvi:** Kavin, tumhe kadvi dawai se darr lagta hai?

**Kavin:** Darr nahi, par mujhe pasand nahi.

**Purvi forwards the spoon. **

**Kavin: **Nahi… nahi Purvi, main yeh nahi lunga.

**Purvi:** Kavin, behes mat karo.

**Kavin:** Purvi nahi…

**Purvi:** Kavin chup chap le lo, nahi toh main ACP sir ko phone karti hun.

**She takes out her phone.**

**Kavin:** Nahi! ACP sir ko phone karne ki kya zarura hai?

**Purvi: **Toh chalo jaldi se isse pee lo.

**She puts the spoon in his mouth. He drinks it but stick his tongue after drinking it.**

**Meanwhile, at Melissa and Kavin's residence. Suraj found some time and slips into the kitchen. He keeps the poison in the top shelf and goes back. **

**ACP sir:** Melissa, kitchen kahan hain?

**Melissa led them to the kitchen. **

**ACP sir:** Shreya…

**Shreya: **Yes sir.

**She starts checking the shelves, and then her attention goes to the top shelf. Only Daya was there in the kitchen at that time. Rest all have gone out. She takes a stool and stands on it. She grabs the bottle.**

**Daya: **Zara sambhalke.

**But… the stool imbalances and she falls down. She closes her eyes and gives out a yelp. Daya comes to the rescue. He grabs her. There is an eye lock. But Shreya comes out of it first. Then Daya. He makes her stand on her feet. **

**Daya:** Tum thik toh ho na?

**Shreya nods and smiles. ACP sir with rest all comes into the kitchen.**

**ACP sir:** Kya hua? Shreya thik ho na?

**Shreya:** Yes sir. Sir yeh bottle mili hai.

**ACP sir:** Bottle? Kiski bottle, kuch likha hai usspar?

**Shreya:** Nahi sir.

**ACP sir:** Kya hai yeh Melissa?

**Melissa:** Sir, mujhe nahi pata.

**ACP sir:** Kaise nahi pata? Tumhara hi ghar hai na? Yaha ki cheezo ka pata tumhe nahi toh kise hoga? Salunke…

**Dr. Salunke takes the bottle and mixes a little with another liquid. The color changes to blue.**

**Dr. Salunke:** My god! Yeh, iss bottle mein arsenic hai.

**Melissa:** Kya? Sir, main sach bol rahi hun yeh kaha se aai mujhe nahi pata.

**ACP sir:** Melissa, tum shak ke daere mein ho, abhi hame koi thoss saboot nahi mila hai tumhare khilaf. Toh ham tumhe chood rahein hai. Par tum yeh sheher choodkar kahi nahi jaogi.

**This was the the 6****th**** chapter… how was it? Hope it was good… And, will Suraj get arrested, but how? Dheere dheere sab reveal ho jaega. Anyways keep reviewing… TC!**

**Q6. You have to make a well known idiom from the given clue.**

**TMC**

**AUO**

**HSM**

**WTE**


	7. That's a request

**Notice for my dear silent viewers.**

**_Guys, what has happened to you all? I know I am very late for this, but I had forgotten all about this earlier. So I am telling you right now… Wait, don't think I am rude or anything, b'coz being rude is the only thing I never do. Now, I am not going to update unless I get more than 120 reviews, har chap ke liye 20 toh bante hai, hai ya nahi? Achha chalo 110 se hi kaam chala lungi, but at least take it above 100! Mujhe bhi toh feel karna hai 100 reviews milne par kaisa lagta hai :P :P And, I also want to know ki "Han, meri story kam se kam 20 log padtein hai, and they like it too". And the same goes with "A dream to come true", but iss mein mujhe jyada reviews chahiye, I have done 2 chaps isn't it? So I want about 45 reviews. Or else I'll think that my stories are useless and not even 20 people read them. And I'll quit huh! Just joking, I'll never quit writing, but ya, mere mind ka koi bharosa nahi, kabhi bhi change hota hai :P :P :P And, I'll not accept any review with one name more than once…_**

**_So, review! Varna no update :P :P :P _**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hii, and thanks a lot… kis liye kya, aapke reviews ke liye! ITNE saare reviews mile, I am feeling special… Hala ki maine hi bola tha, rather dhamkaya tha aapko review karne ke liye… waise sorry han if someone is hurt by this. And the answer was "What goes up, must come down". Kya hu gaya aapko? Ek minute, let me clear this up before you proceed, I am a sequel writer, and yeh story ke 4 sequels hai – Paya hai maine phir tujhe, Ek anokha taufa, Khatra and Bahon mein. Well, how many of you want to know what's next? Han han, batati hun, read what's next…**

**Toh, maine kaha roki story? Han, Melissa is a suspect till now, wait, did I tell you the suspect is found dead? Nahi, that's not Melissa. Melissa mar gai toh mere bhaiya ka kya hoga yaar! And Rajat sir ka kya hoga! Suspect no. 2 is found dead, not Melissa. **

**Anyways… At the hospital. Rajat gets to know that Melissa is a suspect. **

**Kavin, Rajat and Purvi gappe (chats) lada rahein hai, when Rajat's phone rings.**

**Rajat: **Ek minute. Han sir, kya! Nahi sir aisa ho hi nahi sakta! Melissa kaise…

**And he goes out of the ward, leaving Kavin and Purvi puzzled.**

**After some time. Tensed, he comes back in the ward.**

**Kavin: **Kya hua Rajat?

**Rajat: **Mm… main tumhe abhi nahi bata sakta, Purvi, zara bahar aao please.

**Purvi goes out. Kavin is playing with his I pad, again! Rajat explains her everything; the traces of poison on dessert plate, the bottle of arsenic, everything. Purvi is also shocked to hear all this. **

**Rajat: **ACP sir aa rahein hai, par unse pehele Abhijeet sir, Daya sir aur Dushyant aa rahein hai. Aur han, yeh baat Kavin ko, ACP sir se hi pata chalegi toh achha hai.

**Purvi:** Han.

**Kavin calls them inside.**

**Purvi:** Han aae.

**They both go inside.**

**Kavin: **Kya kusur-pusur kar rahe the tum dono?

**Rajat: **Kuch nahi Kavin.

**Kavin: **Toh Rajat, tum itna daare-daare kyu the?

**Purvi: **Woh, jiju mujhe darana chahate the, issiliye.

**Kavin seemed to be satisfied with this. He again continues to play with his I-Pad. A nurse comes.**

**Nurse: **Doctor ne dawai ki list bhegi hai. Aur aap logon ke liye khaana bhi.

**Rajat: **Mein dawai leke aata hun.

**Purvi: **Hmm… Kavin, chalo woh I-Pad chodo, khaana kha lo.

**But hamare Kavin ji ka dhyaan I-Pad se hat hi nahi raha hai… **

**Purvi takes the plate in her hand.**

**Purvi: **Kavin…

**He opens his mouth while playing. And aap log samajh hi gae honge what he means. Hamari Purvi didi bhi samajh gai. He wants Purvi to feed him.**

**Purvi: **Kavin, sach mein abhi bhi bachhe ho tum.

**But still, she melted when Kavin made a very innocent face. So, she picked up some food and put that in his mouth.**

**Kavin (while chewing): **Milchi teel nai hai.

**Purvi:** Han? Kya bol rahe ho Kavin kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai.

**Aapko samajh aaya what he is saying?**

**He repeats again, while chewing…**

**Purvi: **Kavin, pehele khatam kar lo, phir baat karo.

**He swallows.**

**Kavin: **Mirchi nahi hai khaane mein. Bahut feeka hai.

**Purvi:** Kavin, doctor ne tumhe teekha khane ko mana kiya hai. Ab chup chap muh kholo.

**Kavin refuses to eat now. Abhijeet, Daya and Dushyant enter the ward. Kavin is busy playing with the I-Pad again. **

**Abhijeet:** Toh mere mitti ke sher, kaise ho ab?

**Purvi:** Dekhiye na sir, kuch kha hi nahi raha.

**Daya:** Kyu nahi kha rahe tum Kavin?

**Kavin:** Mujhe bhook nahi hai sir, aur mere pet mein bhi dard ho raha hai.

**Purvi:** Achha, ab tak toh nahi ho raha tha…

**Kavin:** Pehele nahi ho raha tha, par ab ho raha hai.

**Dushyant (going toward him): **Hmm… bahut dard ho raha hai na Kavin…

**Kavin:** Haan…

**Dushyant snatches the I-Pad from him.**

**Kavin:** Dushyant! Kyu?

**He says nothing, but passes the I-Pad to Daya.**

**Abhijeet: **Jab tak tum khaana khatam nahi karte, tumhe yeh nahi milega.

**Kavin (subdued):** Yeh kya sir…

**Purvi:** Kavin, chalo kha lo, fir dawai bhi leni hai.

**Kavin gives a sad and hopeless face. Kadvi dawai dekhke toh achhe-achhon ki halat patli ho jaati hai, Kavin bhaiya kis khet ki muli hai? Bechare Kavin… Suraj ki waje se unhe kadvi dawai leni pad rahi hai. **

**Kavin finishes his food and then, Purvi again pours the same yellow medicine in a spoon.**

**Purvi:** Lo.

**Kavin shakes his head.**

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, chup chap le lo.

**Kavin:** Sir, par yeh bahut kadvi hai, aur use jyada kadvi woh green bottle wali dawai hai.

**Daya:** Par Kavin, dawai nahi loge toh theek kaise hoge tum?

**Purvi:** Kavin, please? Mere liye?

**She smiles her sweetest smile, and it was so sweet that kavin's heart melted (not literally). **

**Kavin:** Thik hai, par sirf tumhare liye.

**Now, it was a eye-lock. The watching people were smiling and glancing at each other. Rajat came at that moment. **

**Rajat: **Purvi woh…

**Abhijeet:** Shh…

**He points towards the love birds. 2 minutes over. Rajat coughs.**

**Rajat: **Kavin Purvi, agar tum dono ka romance khatam karke ho gaya ho toh, Dawai le lo Kavin…

**They came out of the eye lock blushing. Purvi put the spoon forward. Kavin hastily drinks it and makes a face :p**

**Hehehe… Funny tha? Arey tha ya nahi? Aur fun abhi baaki hai, par ek shock bhi, who will tell Kavin that his twin is the suspect? And how? Sorry yeh chap is small, par kya karu, I can't find time… And yes, those who are waiting for the next chap, please give me some more time, I'll update on 30****th**** of this month for sure. Bahut jyada ho gaya kaya? Exams hai na ****L** **L****… ****Questions bahut hue, ab next chap mein questions. Keep reviewing and TC!**

**Ab chalo, sab all the best bolo! :P :P :P :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hii, were you all waiting for this chapter? Sorry bahut late kiya shayad… anyways, do you want some IshYant in this chapter? I have added a little… I have 5 days free time, going to utilize 2 days for writing stories... Shayad A dream to come true ka chap bhi kal aa jaega… hopefully… now, continue reading…**

**So, till now, Kavin is made to drink the horrid medicine till now… Ab aage.**

**Daya: **Yeh hui na baat!

**Abhijeet:** Par Kavin, main tumse naraz hun.

**Kavin:** Kyu sir?

**Abhijeet:** Hamne tumhe kitni baar pucha tha, kuch ho raha hai kya, thik nahi lag raha hai toh ghar jao. Par tumne hamse, hab sab se jhoot bola, PURVI se jhoot bola. Agar tum hame ussi wakt bata dete toh, aisa kuch hota hi nahi.

**Kavin makes an innocent face, and he was looking so cute!**

**Daya: **Abhijeet, tum toh kuch bolo hi mat. Tumhe pata hai Kavin aur Dushyant, ek baar isse cold ho gaya tha, ek hafte tak doctor ko nahi dikhaya. Viral hua tha, puri team ko isske waje se Viral ho gaya.

**Everybody, except Abhijeet, laughs.**

**Dushyant: **Yaar, abhi toh shaadi bhi nahi hui aur tu hospital pahunch gaya?

**Purvi:** Dushyant!

**She throws a pillow on his face.**

**Purvi:** Ruko, aane do Ishita ko, sab batati hun usse.

**Dushyant:** K…k..kyu? Isski kya zarurat hai?

**Purvi:** Kyu? Lyu na batau main usse?

**Dushyant give Kavin a meaning ful look ("Kuch kar na yaar" wala). Kavin replies with "Bilkul nahi" wala look. Dushyant again give him a look ("Please yaar" wala). Kavin points towards his I-Pad. Dushyant understands and gives him "Mil jaega" wala look. Kavin smiles, as if saying yes.**

**Just then Ishita and Shreya enter the ward. Daya gets delighted on seeing Shreya.**

**Daya: **Oh hi Shreya!

**Shreya:** Hi sir!

**Abhijeet exchange glances with Dushyant, as Dushyant was about to cough. Abhijeet give him "Rehene do" wala look.**

**Daya: **Shreya, chalo na coffee pene chalet hai.

**Shreya:** Ok sir.

**So they both go out of the ward, leaving everybody in fits of laughter.**

**So, only Abhijeet, Purvi, Ishita and Dushyant are in Kavin's ward. This is a funny part, be ready guys!**

**Purvi (looking at Dushyant):** Aa gai Ishita. Ishita suno.

**Dushyant:** Nahi, kuch nahi Ishu. Tum… tum aao, aaram se baitho.

**Purvi:** Ishu, isski baat mat suno. Idhar aao. Nahi, main hi waha aati hun.

**She goes towards her. Dushyant gives Kavin the look again.**

**Ishita: **Kya hua ma'am?

**Purvi was about to say when Kavin carry out his plan. He pretends to have a stomach ache! Next thing is very funny… :P :P**

**Kavin: **Aah!

**Purvi knows he is acting, to save Dushyant. So she also thinks of a plan. **

**Purvi (pretending to be in panic): **Kavin! Tum thik ho na?

**She goes near him. **

**Purvi:** Tum thik ho?

**Kavin:** Nahi, bilkul nahi. Bahut dard ho raha hai.

**Abhijeet (in a small voice to Dushyant): **Yeh, tum dono ka plan hai na?

**Dushyant: **Sir, please Purvi ko mat batana.

**Abhijeet:** Ok, par Purvi ko pata chal gaya toh wat lag jaegi tum dono ki.

**Then, Purvi pours that bitter green liquid in a spoon. Sachi, wat lag gai bhaiya ki :P :P Kavin gets alert and stops his acting.**

**Kavin: **Nahi! Main bilkul thik hun! Haan, ab dard gaya!

**Purvi: **Par Kavin, inn cheezon ko ignore nahi karna chahiye.

**Kavin: **Par ab main bilkul thik hun na. Aur tum hi toh keheti ho, achhi dawai dekhkar hi aadhi bimari bhaag jaati hai. Yeh dard bahut darpok tha. Pura hi bhaag gaya.

**Purvi couldn't control herself from smiling. She says ok and keeps the medicine away. Kavin gives a sign of relieve.**

**Purvi: **Toh Ishu, main tumhe kya kehe rahi thi?

**She again moves towards her, and Dushyant towards Kavin.**

**Dushyant: **Kavin, yaar please bacha le na mujhe.

**Kavin:** Hatt! Main teri jaan bachane ke liye woh, behuda dawai nahi lene wala. Dushyant Hemraj, tu toh ab gaya…

**Purvi: **Tumhe pata hai, Dushyant uss din mujhe kya kehe raha tha?

**Ishita:** Kya ma'am?

**Dushyant pov:** Ab mujhe hi kuch karna padega.

**Dushyant: **Ishu, tum sandwich khaogi? Chalo, Daya sir aur Shreya jaha gaye hai waha jaake sandwich khaate hai.

**Ishita:** Par, abhi?

**Dushyant:** Kyu? Ab pandit ko bulau mahurat nikalwane ke liye? Chalo na, tumhara favorite, chilli cheese sandwich khilaunga tumhe.

**Ishita: **Thik hai, chaliye.

**They both go out. Purvi looks angrily at Kavin. He gives an innocent smile. **

**Purvi (imitating Kavin's voice):** Nahi Purvi, bahut dard ho raha hai… hm?

**She moves towards him. **

**Kavin: **Sorry Purvi…

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, yeh tumne bilkul thik nahi kiya.

**Kavin:** Sorry sir, sorry Purvi… mujhe maf kar do please!

**He holds her hand and apologise. But Purvi throws her head back and laughs so does Abhijeet.**

**Kavin:** Aap dono haas kyu rahein hai?

**Purvi:** Mast plan banaya tha Kavin.

**Just then, ACP sir with rest all others, comes inside. Purvi gets up and ACP sir sits on the stool. **

**ACP sir: **Kaise ho ab?

**Kavin:** Main thik hun sir.

**ACP sir:** Dekho Kavin, jo baat main tumhe ab batane wala hun, usse tum bilkul shaant dimag se sunoge. Samjhe?

**Kavin:** Haan sir, kahiye.

**ACP sir: **Kavin, tumhe, food poisoning nahi, arsinecosis hua hai.

**Kavin:** Kya? Par sir yeh toh arsenic zeher ki waje se hota hai na? Aur maine toh…

**ACP sir: **Kavin, shaant ho jao. Tumne khud nahi liya hai zeher. Tumhe kisine marne ki koshish ki hai. Aur hame shak hai ki, woh koi aur nahi, tumhari behen, Melissa hai.

**Kavin: **Nahi sir, aisa ho hi nahi sakta. Aap mere saath mazar kar rahein hai na?

**ACP sir: **Nahi Kavin, main bilkul sach bol raha hun.

**And he tells him everything that happened in their house. Kavin becomes a sort of hyper. This scene is a suggestion from a friend.**

**Kavin: **Sir, yeh kaise ho sakta hai? Melissa meri behen hai who aisa kuch kar hi nahi sakti. Sir aur… aah…

**ACP sir: **Kya hua Kavin?

**He doesn't reply, but keeps his hand on his tummy.**

**Kavin:** Aah! Purvi!

**Purvi:** Kavin, tum natak nahi kar rahe ho na?

**She makes her way towards him.**

**Kavin: **Nahi Purvi, mujhe… mujhe sach mein bahut dard ho raha hai.

**Purvi:** Kavin…

**She keeps her hand on his head.**

**Purvi: **Kuch nahi hoga tumhe, han, ham hai yahan. Shreya, jaldi doctor ko bulao.

**Shreya:** Haan…

**And she goes out.**

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, kuch nahi hoga tumhe, doctor abhi aa rahein hai.

**ACP sir:** Haan, himmat rakho. Kuch nahi hoga.

**Shreya comes along with doctor. A nurse following them. **

**Doctor:** ACP sir, aap lok, thodi der ke liye bahar jaa sakte hai?

**ACP sir:** Hmm…

**They all go out, all except Purvi.**

**Oh yaar! What a reaction! ACP sir ko yeh baat batani hi nahi chahiye thi…**

**After some time… Dushyant and Ishita comes back. They are surprised when they see the scared faces of there seniors and colleagues. **

**Ishita: **Dushyant, kya hua hai inn sab ko? Itne dare dare lag rahein hai…

**Dushyant:** Haan, chalo dekhte hain.

**They both go near them.**

**Dushyant:** kya hua sir?

**ACP sir tells them all that happened, with some help from Abhijeet and Daya.**

**Dushyant:** My god, toh Kavin abhi andar hai?

**ACP sir nods.**

**Dushyant:** Sir woh… woh thik toh ho jaega na?

**Abhijeet:** Himmat rakho Dushyant, Aur Rajat, kuch nahi hoga usse!

**Purvi comes out of the room some time later.**

**Rajat: **Kya hua? Kaisa hai Kavin?

**Purvi:** Woh ab thik hai. Par sir, usse hyper mat hone dijiega. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai.

**Daya:** Ham, usse mil sakte hai?

**Purvi nods. They all go inside. Not all, only Purvi, ACP sir, Abhijeet, Daya, Rajat and Dushyant. Kavin was not hyper now. ACP sir sits down. Purvi stands beside Kavin, keeping her hand on his head.**

**ACP sir:** Kaisa lag raha hai ab?

**Kavin (trying to smile):** Bahut bura.

**ACP sir laughs.**

**ACP sir:** Main, tumse sorry kehena chahata hun.

**Kavin:** Nahi sir, issmein aapki koi galti nahi hai. Par aap kya kehe rahe the?

**ACP sir:** Han Kavin, main sach kehe raha tha.

**Kavin:** Par sir, Melissa aisa kyu karegi?

**ACP sir:** Kavin, chalo yeh chodo, aur abhi aaram karo.

**Kavin nods.**

**Except Purvi, everyone goes out. Rajat was to stay in the hospital, so rest all go to bureau. **

**Purvi makes Kavin lie down and ruffles his hair. **

**Purvi:** Tum aaram karo, main do minute main aati hun.

**She smiles and gets up and starts walking. But Kavin holds her hand. **

**Purvi: **Kavin, chodo na…

**Kavin:** Nahi.

**He sits and pulls Purvi. He makes her sit beside him. He notices a drop of tear in her eyes ans slowly wipes it off. He understands why she had it.**

**Kavin:** Itna pyar karti ho tum mujhse?

**Purvi:** Hmm…. Itna pyaar karti hun ki tum soch bhi nahi sakte.

**Oh hooo… lage raho aap log, aur ham lete hai ek chota sa break. I mean, this is the end of 8****th**** chap. Next update shayad 30****th**** ko, ok guys? And yes, aur ek baat, how many of you are missing Rajvi fan 2 and her stories? Actually, she told me to convey this message to you all that she is living in Kashmir, and mostly all of you must know about the flood there. So, she is stuck there but is OK now. I just wanted to ask you all to pray for her… Hope she will join us again soon… love you all, TC! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi again… aap logon ke reviews abhi tak nahi aae hai… PLEASE REVIEW! Main update nahi karne wali thi. Still I have updated… And Krutika dear, I live in Mumbai… Anyways, go on reading…**

**So, Kavin and Purvi are having "Pyar bhari baatein" as I call it. Just then, Rajat opens the door.**

**Rajat: **Kavin tumhe… oye hoye… yahan toh pyaar mohabbat ki baatein chal rahi hai…

**Kavin:** Rajat!

**Rajat laughs.**

**Rajat:** Achha sorry. Main toh tumhe yeh puchne aaya tha ki tumhe kuch chahiye?

**Kavin:** Haan, thodi si shanti… milegi?

**Rajat:** Haan zarur. Enjoy…

**And he goes out giggling, shutting the door behind him.**

**Kavin:** Ab hame disturb karne ke liye koi nahi.

**But he said this too early. A nurse came in search of Purvi.**

**Nurse: **Dr. Purvi?

**Kavin jumps and instandly leaves her hand blushing.**

**Nurse: **Dr Purvi?

**Purvi: **Haan, kya hua?

**Nurse: **Doctor ne aap ke liye khaana bhijwaya hai.

**She hands them the food and goes.**

**Kavin:** Arey yaar! Main khaana nahi khaunga.

**Purvi:** Kavin, mujhe koi behes nahi chahiye!

**Kavin: **Nahi. Main nahi khaunga.

**She smiles.**

**Purvi:** Main apne haathon se khilaungi toh bhi nahi?

**Kavin smiles and shakes his head as no. **

**Kitna bhav khate hain bhaiya… Kaash itna hi khaana kha liya hota…**

**Purvi:** Achha thik hai, agar main kahun kit um kal fir duty join kar sakte ho toh?

**Kavin:** Sach?

**Purvi nods.**

**Kavin: **Toh thik hai. Lao wo ghas puss (salad and fruits…)

**He haves the salad and fruits and then soon goes to sleep.**

**Purvi pov: **Kitna sweet lag raha hai Kavin sote hue. Bilkul ek baby jaise…

**And she goes out smiling. But Kavin toh so hi nahi rahe the… **

**As soon she left the room Kavin gets up and opens his drawer. He took out his I-pad again and starts playing with it. Fir se…**

**Kavin: **Finally mujhe mil gaya. Dushyant ke bharose reheta toh kabhi nahi milta…

**Lagta hai Kavin aur I-pad ka janam-janam ka rishta hai…**

**Meanwhile, there is a melodrama going on in Melissa and Kavin's place. **

**Cops have left and Melissa is alone at home. Rajat was supposed to go to his house but, as Melissa was living in her 'maika', he goes there to comfort her.**

**At their place. Rajat rings the doorbell. Melissa opens the door for him. Her eyes were red; it was the indication that she had been cried a lot.**

**Rajat: **Melissa?

**Melissa starts crying again and hugs him. He hugs him back.**

**I am sorry all Rajvi fans… but even I can't help it… but I promise I'll write a Rajvi fic for you all. I am working on it… I'll publish it soon.**

**Rajat: **Melissa, shant ho jao. Please shant ho jao.

**Melissa looks at him.**

**Rajat: **Shant ho jao.

**Melissa:** Rajat tum…tum mujhe Kavin ke paas le ja sakte ho?

**Rajat: **Sorry Melissa, par seriously main tumhe hospital nahi le jaa sakta. ACP sir ka order hai.. aur unhe tumpe shak hai toh… I am extremely sorry.

**Melissa starts crying more badly. Rajat couldn't see her like that.**

**Rajat: **Achha thik hai. Par ACP sir ko pata nahi chalna chahiye. Samjhi?

**Melissa nods.**

**Rajat:** Chalo.

**In the hospital. **

**Rajat: **Ruko, Main dekhke aata hun koi hai toh nahi Kavin ke room mein.

**Melissa:** Haan.

**He goes and sees around him. He peeps in Kavin's room. Kavin is playing with his I-Pad. He goes inside the room. **

**Rajat:** Kavin Purvi kaha hai?

**Kavin:** Bureau gai hai, kyu koi kaam tha?

**Rajat:** Nahi. Tumse koi milne aaya hai.

**Kavin:** Kaun?

**Rajat goes out of the room and signals Melissa. She comes into the room.**

**Kavin:** Melissa!?

**They both start crying and hug each other. **

**Kavin:** Melissa, tum yahan?

**Melissa:** Rajat mujhe yahan leke aaya. Maine hi usse insist kiya tha.

**Kavin:** Thanks Rajat.

**Rajat:** Kavin, Jaldi baat khatam karo. Purvi aa gai toh musibat aa jaegi.

**Melissa:** Kavin, sachi maine kuch nahi kiya hai. Main aisa kyu karungi? Par phir bhi sab mujhpe shak kar rahe hai!

**Kavin:** Yahi baat mere samajh mein bhi nahi aa rahi hai.

**Melissa:** Zarur koi mujhe phasane ki kosh kar raha…

**But she stops and gives a shock look towards the door. **

**Kavin: **Kua hua?

**And he too turns towards the door.**

**And, the shock of the life. Purvi is standing at the door.**

**Purvi: **Melissa, tum yahan?

**Melissa:** Purvi wo…

**Purvi:** Tumhe pata hai na tumhe yahan Kavin se milna mana hai? ACP sir ka order hai?

**Melissa:** Purvi meri baat toh sun lo.

**Purvi:** Mujhe koi baat nahi sunani.

**OMG! Ab kya karegi Purvi? Dekhne ke liye stay tuned! I know bahut short hai, par kya karu, reviews bhi toh short hai… For a big and nice, romantic chapter, I want your reviews… next update when reviews will cross 175…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Haash, iss bar reviews expectation jitne mile hai… Good… I like it… Matlab mujhe FF chodna toh nahi padega… Toh chaliye, lets continue with our story…**

**Ab tak:- Purvi learns about the presence of Melissa in the hospital (vocabulary galat hai kya?)**

**Ab aage…**

**Purvi: **Mujhe koi baat nahi sunani.

**She peeps out of the door and then shuts it up.**

**Purvi:** Jaldi se baat khatam karo, ACP sir kisi bhi wakt yahan pahunchte honge.

**Kavin:** Purvi, You're a sport! I love you!

**She smiles.**

**Kavin:** Melissa, mujhe pata hai tumne kuch nahi kiya hai. Mujhe tumpe pura bharosa hai.

**Melissa smiles. The conversation lasted for few more minutes. Suddenly the door opens. **

**Purvi (coming inside):** MELISSA! ACP sir aa gae!

**Melissa:** Kya!

**Rajat:** Aur kaun kaun hai?

**Purvi:** ACP sir hai, Daya sir, Suraj, Sachin, Pankaj aur, shayad Divya hai.

**Kavin:** Melissa, jaldi kahi chhip jao.

**Purvi:** Melissa, mere saath chalo, jaldi.

**Melissa gets up, but her bracelet falls near his bed. Purvi quickly takes her to a room and give her a saari. **

**Purvi:** Melissa, abhi bahar jaane ka time nahi hai, aur ham risk bhi nahi le sakte. Toh tumhe yeh pehnana padega.

**Melissa:** Haan…

**Purvi goes out of the room, leaving Melissa inside.**

**ACP sir, and all the others are there in Kavin's ward. Purvi comes inside.**

**ACP sir:** Arey Purvi, kaha thi tum?

**Purvi: **Aaa…HAN… main, main wo Kavin ki dawai lene gai thi.

**ACP sir:** Achha thik hai.

**Suraj notices the bracelet, which was Melissa's, fallen down near the bed. He secretly picks it up and sees the name. It was "MV" embrossed on it. MV means Melissa Vaishnav. He knew that so he kept it with himself. Probably he was going to use it against Melissa, not here, but for something more serious… **

**They all leave. In the parking lot…**

**Daya: Oh no. **

**ACP sir: Kya hua Daya?**

**Daya: Sir, wo mein car ki chabi, Kavin ke room mein bhol gaya.**

**ACP sir: Toh jao, jaldi se leke aao!**

**Daya: Ok sir.**

**He rushes to Kavin's room. After taking the keys, unfortunately, Daya sir ka paala Melissa RATHOD se pada… I mean Melissa, but.. arey, aap aage ka padhoge toh samajh aa jaega…**

**He comes out of the ward, but forgets his way. He sees a lady wearing a saari with her ****_pallu_**** on her face (that's Melissa).**

**Daya: **Excuse me behen ji.

**Melissa (In her marvari accent): **Kon?

**Daya: **Aap hi behen ji.

**Melissa:** Tu manne behen ji bole hai?

**Purvi comes out of the ward to see if Daya sir has left and she can take Melissa inside, but when she sees Melissa fighting with Daya, she hids behind the door watching.**

**Daya: **Toh aur kya bolu?

**Melissa:** Yeh chod. Thhara maare se kaam ke hai?

**Daya:** Yahan se bahar nikalne kaa rasta kahan hai?

**Melissa:** Manne ke pata?

**She starts leaving. **

**Daya:** Rukiye!

**Melissa:** K..k.. ke hai?

**Daya:** Aapka pallu uthaiye, mujhe aapka chehra dekhna hai.

**Melissa:** Ham Rathod gharane ki auratein kisi parae mard ko aapna mukhda na dikhave. Ab ja yahan se!

**Daya pov:** Badi aajib aurat hai, na thik se bolti hai, aur sawal pucho toh ulta jawab deti hai.

**Sachin comes near him.**

**Sachin: **Sir? Aap kaha the? Kitni der se ACP sir aapka wait kar rahein hai.

**Daya: **Haan, chalo.

**They all go to the bureau again. Melissa enters the ward.**

**Melissa: **Baal baal bachi… Daya sir ne mujhe almost dekh liya tha.

**Rajat: **Unhone tumhe pehcana toh nahi?

**Melissa:** Nahi.

**Purvi:** Waise Melissa, tum acting achha karti ho. Aur wo jo tumne Marwari mein bola hai na, brilliant!

**Melissa: **Thanks Purvi. Par sach kahun, mujhe bahut dar lag raha tha.

**Kavin:** Melissa, mujhe lagta hai ki ab tumhe chalna chahiye.

**Meilssa:** Main abhi wahi bolne wali thi.

**Rajat:** Melissa, chalo main tumhe tumhare ghar chod dunga.

**Melissa nods and goes back to change. She comes afterwards and they both leave.**

**Melissa:** Bye Kavin… Get well soon…

**Kavin:** Hmm… Bye…

**The both go, Rajat drops her home and then he goes to his home.**

**At the evening in the bureau… **

**Cops are discussing about the case of two dead bodies. Remember that case, yaa sab bhul gae?**

**ACP sir**: Wo do laashon ka kya hua? Pata laga wo kaun hai wo dono?

**Dushyant:** Sir unka pata toh nahi laga hai ab tak, par kal subah tak lag jaega.

**ACP sir:** Thik hai. Ab tum sab ghar jao, aur aaram karo. Kal subah sharp 8 baje mujhe tum sab yahan dikhne chahiye.

**Everyone:** Yes sir.

**Everybody goes to there respected home. **

**Toh, kaaiya laaga hamra marvadi jalwa? I am sorry guys again bahut chota hai shayad… but sorry I can't help it… I really am… **

**Toh, reviews chahiye, at least 190… ab 15 reviews nahi milenge mujhe? And I promise, agar mujhe 190 mil gae na, ussi din update karungi. PAKKA! So, review is must! TC! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hiii! Reviews acche mile, and as I told you, I'll update as soon as the reviews would reach 190, I'll update… And I am sorry ek din delay ho gaya.. still, update toh kiya… so here's the chapter…**

**Next morning, in the hospital. Purvi was wearing a hopeless expression and was thinking "Why, oh why did I say this to him!" I mean, Kavin was getting ready for his duty! Do you remember Purvi promised him that he will join the duty next day if he haves his food? Purvi forgot, but Kavin didn't. Kavin was putting his white jacket on a purple tee (ab itni garmi hai, I wont let him wear that black jacket of his). I think he really looks cute in these outfits, it's just the current hairstyle that I really don't like. Daya, Dushyant, Rajat and Shreya come inside the ward. They see Kavin putting his jacket and Daya looks at Purvi. She gives him a miserable look. **

**Daya:** Kavin, kaha jaane ki taiyari chal rahi hai?

**Kavin: **Sir, main duty join karne wala hun na aaj.

**Dushyant: **Par Kavin, doctor ne ton tumhe rest karne ko kaha hai na?

**Kavin: **Par Purvi ne mujhe permission de di hai.

**Shreya: **Purvi?!

**Daya: **Kya kehe raha hai yeh Purvi?

**Purvi: **Yeh kya bol rahe ho tum Kavin! Sir yeh salad aur fruits nahi kha raha that oh maine isse aise hi bol diya ki… kal.. duty pe .. ja sakta.. hai… Main bhul gai, par issne toh…

**Daya: Yeh kya kiya tumne Purvi?**

**Purvi: Sorry sir.**

**Kavin: Par main duty join karunga! Issiliye toh maine who ghaas-puss khaya. Nahi toh main usse haath bhi nahi lagata. **

**Dushyant: **Kavin, hame pata hai yeh fair nahi hoga, par please…

**Kavin:** Dushyant ek kaam kar, tu yaha 2-3 din pada rehe. Ishita ko bola leta hun main. Phir dekh kitna bore hota hai. Sir, please, main yahan aur nahi rehna chahata! Aur aap log mujhe mere pyaare I-pad ko bhi nahi haath lagane dete.

**Daya:** Dushyant sahi kehe raha hai Kavin, tum isska natija pehle bhi bhogat chuke ho, hai na?

**Kavin:** Sir, main bilkul thik hun ab! Hala ki kall… par main abhi thik hun.

**Uff, jo argue na kare wo Kavin kaise… He won't give up, so our Purvi and Daya sir had to.**

**Daya: **Thik hai, PAR! Kavin, promise karo tum dawai time pe loge. Aur jo Purvi bole wo hi karoge. Samjhe?

**Kavin:** Yes sir.

**Rajat:** Toh chale?

**They all set to work. Kavin, Abhijeet, Nikhil and Sachin went to the dead people's house, to inform their parents about their death. Mother was crying uncontrollably. Typical moms…**

**And dad was also crying but was able to speak.**

**Sachin:** Aapka aitraz na ho toh, ham aapka ghar search karna chahenge.

**Father:** Ji

**Kavin and Nikhil start searching the house. Nikhil goes into the bedroom, and Kavin searches the drawers in the drawing room. While he was checking, he experiences the same kind of pain he did in hospital (dawai lena bhool gaye hai bhaiya…).**

**He keeps his hand on his waist. Abhijeet notices this and comes near him.**

**Abhijeet:** Kavin, kya hua phir se dard ho raha hai?

**Kavin:** Nahi sir, wo bas aise hi…

**Before Abhijeet could reply, Kavin notices something something. He picks up a locked embrossed with "B: and one more letter, perhaps it was a "W". Kavin picks it up and shows it to Abhi sir.**

**Kavin:** Sir, yeh dekhiye.

**Abhijeet:** Locket? Pucho zara unse.

**Kavin:** Ji yeh kiska hai? Aap pehchante hai isse?

**Mom:** Yeh toh unke dost ka hai.

**Abhijeet:** Kya naam hai iss dost ka?

**Pappa:** Brijesh Walia.

**Abhijeet:** Aapke paas iss Brijesh ka number aur address hai?

**Pappa:** Haan.

**He gives them the address and phone no. The sets changes to bureau. ACP sir, Abhijeet, Kavin, Dushyant, Daya, Shreya, Purvi and Divya are there. Dareya, Dushyant and Purvi were investigating on the crime spot again for some more evidences.**

**Daya:** Sir, ham ek tota hua locket mila hai.

**He hands him the other piece of the locket which was noticed by Kavin.**

**Abhijeet:** Sir, isska adhura hissa Kavin ke paas hai. Kavin…

**Kavin: **Haan sir?

**Abhijeet:** Wo tota hau locket kaha hai Kavin?

**Kavin:** Sir wo… haan, mere paas hai.

**Daya:** Toh lao, idhar do.

**He gives him the half part of the locket. ACP sir joins the both pieces.**

**ACP sir:** B-W…

**Abhijeet:** Sir, isska matlab Brijesh Walia.

**Purvi:** Toh issne khoon kiya hai?

**ACP sir:** Haan Purvi… ek kaam karu, tum sab jao Brijesh ke ghar pe. Daya, tum nahi jaoge.

**So, they all go to his place. They catch him in no time, as he was the culprit, and came back.**

**Outside the bureau. Abhijeet stops Purvi. Rest all go in the bureau. **

**Abhijeet:** Purvi ruko.

**Purvi:** Haan sir, kya hua?

**Abhijeet: **Purvi, Kavin ne dawai li thi?

**Purvi:** Pata nahi sir, maine usse phone karke yaad bhi dilaya tha. Par pata nahi ussne li hai ya nahi, par kyu sir?

**Before he could reply, Pankaj comes running down to them.**

**Pankaj:** Purvi, Abhijeet sir! Kavin sir behosh ho gae hai.

**Purvi:** Kya?!

**They rush to hospital again. Arey yaar! Itni si baat koi bhulta hai kya bhaiya!**

**Sets changes to hospital ward. Kavin is lying on his bed, and Purvi is waiting for his answer.**

**Kavin:** Wo, shayad… shayad main bhul gaya tha… dawai lena…

**He again puts his innocent expression.**

**Purvi:** Kavin, maine tumhe kitni baar bataya tha? Yaha tak ki tumhe phone karke bhi yaad dilaya tha.

**Kavin:** Kaam ke chakkar mein bhul gaya…

**Abhijeet:** Kavin tumhe pata hai Purvi tumhare liye kitni tensed thi?

**Kavin:** Sorry sir…

**Sooo cutely he said this!**

**Abhijeet:** Sorry mujhe nahi Purvi ko bolo.

**Kavin:** Sorry Purvi…

**His expressions were as if he was about to burst into tears!**

**Purvi:** Bas-bas, thik hai abhi, par agar tum phir se dawai lena bhule toh… toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

**She said this as if she was literally blackmailing him. Kavin was scared now (sort of).**

**Kavin:** Purvi? Sorry bol diya na ab. Mujhe maf bhi kar do. Aur please darana band karo.

**So he really was scared… OK! (That means Bhai is scared of Purvi)**

**Purvi:** Achha thik hai, Ab aaram karo, SIRF AARAM KARO. Aur phir se aapna I-Pad mat lena, samjhe?

**He nods like a 3 years old whose mom was instructing him before leaving for school, like "Tiffin khatam karna beta" or "Nosie aae toh hanky se hi pochna, apne shirt se nahi".**

**Abhijeet: **Toh ham log bhi chalte hai.

**So, they all go to the bureau again… **

**E haaan! To be continued…**

**Soo, how was the chap… haan main eek din late update kiya… Ab maine bhi sorry bola na? Mujhe maaf nahi karoge aap log? Next update when reviews will reach 210 :D :D tc!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hii, how are you all doing? Aap sab ko meri The surprise box wali story pasand aai? Aai hi hogi, par waha reviews ka wandha ho gaya yaar! Par yaha toh kafi achha response aaya hai! THANX TO ALL OF YOU! I am very happy, 10 reviews more than expected! Chalo, toh I can say I can write… anyways, continue reading…**

**Guys, here I have added Ishyant and Dareya, and next chapter mein Abhirika hai… Don't worry Kevi bhi hai… But this chapter is of Ishyant and Dareya…**

**Abhijeet reaches the bureau along with Pankaj. It is night and no one was actually in the bureau as everyone was leaving for home. They found Ishita and Dushyant on their way to home. Abhijeet decided it's better to go in the bureau and leave the couple in peace. So he went to the bureau along with Pankaj.**

**Dushyant:** Ishu.

**Ishita:** Haan?

**Dushyant:** Tum, aaj mere saath dinner pe chalogi? I mean, ek choti-si date?

**Ishita is silent.**

**Dushyant:** Ishu kuch toh bolo.

**Ishita: **Achha, thik hai, par ek shart par.

**Dushyant:** Kya?

**Ishita:** Actually, date pe jaane ka main bhi soch rahi thi, aur maine sab arrange bhi kara diya hai. Toh, ham aaj waha jaa sakte hai?

**Dushyant is quite shocked (b'coz he never guessed Ishu will say something like that).**

**Dushyant:** Achha thik hai, chalo, par kaha jaana hai?

**Ishita:** Yea! Aap mere saath chaliye!

**She takes him with her to a nearby hotel. Well, here, they both are living alone and their families are not with them. **

**Ishita:** Ms. Ishita Khatri.

**Receptionist gives her the keys.**

**Ishita: **Chaliye!

**She literally drags her to the room.**

**In the room. **

**Background music of Badmash dil of Singham**

**Ishita: **Kaisa laga?

**Dushyant: **Superb! Yeh sab tum…

**Ishita:** Arey, aur surprises abhi baaki hai. Aaiye chaliye!

**She takes him down. A table for two is set in a big lawn. Some musicians are around the table.**

_Saathiya.. Saathiya.. _**(Ishita: **Aaiye**.)**_  
Pagle se dil ne _**(She goes but Dushyant holds her hand.)  
**_Yeh kya kiya__  
Chun liya.. Chun liya..  
Tujhko deewane ne Chun liya _**(He asks for her hand)**_  
Dil toh uda uda re  
Aasman mein baadlon ke sang _**(She places her hand on his)**_  
Yeh toh machal machal ke  
Ga raha hai sun nayi si dhun_

Badmash dil toh thag hai bada **(He takes her to the table)**_  
Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada..  
Badmash dil toh thag hai bada _**(He pulls a chair for her)**_  
Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada.. _**(They both are seated on the table)**_  
_**Eye lock…**

**Then, she comes out of the eye lock. She claps her hand and a waiter comes with food for both.**

**Dushyant gives her "Kya baat hai" wala look. She laughs, making him laugh too.**

**Sets changes to a bench in the lawn.  
**_O.. Achchi lage Dil ko mere _**(She twirls around and bumps into Dushyant)**

_Har teri baat re  
Saaya tera Ban ke chalun  
Itna hai khwab re…  
Kandhe pe sar Rakh ke tere _**(On the bench, she keeps her head on his shoulders)**_  
Kat jaye raat re  
Beetenge din thaame tere  
Hathon mein haath re  
Yeh kya hua mujhe Mera yeh dil _**(she is acting like mad :P)**_  
Phisal phisal gaya _**(And suddenly slips)**_  
Yeh kya hua mujhe Mera ye jahaan  
Badal badal gaya _**(Par Dushu bhaiya hai na…)**_  
Badmash dil toh thag hai bada  
Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda _**(He holds her by her waist)**_  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada..  
Badmash dil toh thag hai bada _**(Hamesha ki tarah… eye lock…)  
**_Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada..  
_**Again the same table par…**_  
O... neendein nahin Chaina nahin _**(She keeps her chin on her arms, staring at him)**

_Badloon main karvate...  
Taare ginu ya main ginu _**(Dushyant gives her "Kya hua" wala look)**_  
Chaadar ki salwatein..  
Yaadon mein tu Khwaabon mein tu _**(She gives him "Kuch nahi" wala look)**_  
Teri hi chahatein  
Jaaun jidhar Dhoonda karun _**(He points on her food)**_  
Teri hi aahatein  
Yeh jo hai dil mera _**(She starts eating, but keeps looking at him)**_  
Yeh dil suno na  
Keh raha yahi  
Wo bhi kya zindagi  
Hai zindagi ki  
Jis mein tu nahi  
Badmash dil toh thag hai bada  
Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada.._

Saathiya.. Saathiya.. **(In the bedroom) **

**Guys kuch aisa waisa mat sochna please… It's just romance, not anything like that…  
**_Pagle se dil ne  
Yeh kya kiya  
Chun liya.. Chun liya..  
Tujhko diwane ne  
Chun liya  
Dil toh uda uda re  
Aasman mein badalon ke sang  
Yeh toh machal machal ke  
Ga raha hai sun nahi si dhun  
Badmash dil toh thag hai bada  
Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada..  
Badmash dil toh thag hai bada  
Badmash dil yeh tujh se juda  
Badmash dil meri sune na zid pe ada.. _

**Next day… In the bureau…**

**Daya is continuously at Shreya, even when ACP sir is talking to the team.**

**Background music…**

_Mann yeh saahib ji, jaane hai sab ji _**(Shreya notices him)**_  
Phir bhi banaye bahaane  
Naina nawaabi ji, dekhe hain sab ji _**(She gives him "What happened" wala look)  
**_Phir bhi na samjhe ishaare  
Mann yeh saahib ji haan karta bahaane _**(He gives "Wait" wala)  
**_Naina nawaabi ji na samjhe ishaare_

Dheere dheere, nainon ko dheere dheere **(Everybody goes out of the bureau, to their respected homes.)**_  
Jiya ko dheere dheere bhaayo re Saibo  
Dheere dheere, begaana dheere dheere _**(Daya holds her hand, preventing her from going)**_  
Apna sa dheere dheere lage re Saibo  
_**She blushes slightly. He makes sure everyone has left, and then pulls her out and in his car**

**Shreya:** Daya, kahan le jaa rahein hai aap mujhe?_  
Surkhhiyaan hain hawaaon mein, do dilon ke milne ki _**(Daya: **Kyu? Mujh pe vishwas nahi hai?)**_  
_**_Ho! Arziyaan hain nazaaron mein, lamha yeh tham jaane ki _**(Shreya: **Hai par…)

**Sets move to a beach… they are all alone and in a very romantic mood.  
**_Kaisi huzoori ji yeh lab dikhlaaye _**(He comes closer to her. She tries to speak something)  
**_Chuppi laga ke bhi ghazab hai yeh dhaaye _**(But he keeps a finger on his lips and comes a bit more closer)**_  
Dheere dheere, nainon ko dheere dheere _**(Daya hugs her.)**_  
Jiya ko dheere dheere bhaayo re Saibo _**(Daya: **I love you Shreya**)**_  
Dheere dheere, begaana dheere dheere _**(Shreya: **I love you too…)_  
Apna sa dheere dheere lage re Saibo_

Saibo... Saibo... **(They both sleep in each other's arms…)**_  
Dheere Dheere... Dheere Dheere..._

**I know I am very bad at writing romance and I AM TERRIBLY SORRY to those who were expecting Kevi romance in this chap… I am really sorry… but was it good enough? So, Abhirika in the next chap. Don't worry story aage bhi badhaungi… Next chap mein PAKKA PROMISE! And next update when reviews will cross 235.. OK? TC!**

**And one more thing… **

**Whose voice do you think is similar to Gaurav Khanna's aka Kavin's voice?**

1. Sonu Nigam

2. Atif Aslam

3. Shaan

4. Arjit Singh

5. Mohit Chauhan

6. Rahet Fateh Ali Khan

7. Vishal Dadlani

**No two options please choose any one, and I need your vote guys! So please, review ke saath singer ka naam bhi likho. My vote goes with Atif Aslam, and as for Arjit Singh, I think his voice matches Dushu bhaiya… **

**What do you guys think? I know everyone will have different views, but I want to see if anyone is in favour of me or not..**

**Review kijiyega han, aur vote bhi… TC! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hii everyone? Soo many people agree with me! Thanks a lot those who have reviewed. I am too glad that you all people liked Innocence. One more thing. I know everyone who like my stories, are Neha Barve's fan too… you all may know her. Well, she has been taken ill all of a sudden on 20st of this month. So, she will update her stories when she will get well obviously. And, Trisha, hope you are reading this. Your friend Priya told me it's your birthday on 24****th****? She also told me to write for you… Arey OS nahi puri story likhungi main tumhare liye! So, aapko Abhirika and Kevi chahiye na? So go ahead and read…**

**I want to make a correction, actually, I have written next day for Dareya, no, actually, it's the same night. Bas, itna hi.**

**SO, the same night, Abhijeet just came out of the bureau to make his way home. It was 8'o clock at night. Suddenly, Tarika comes from behind and calls his name. He turns back and sees a very excited Tarika. **

**Abhijeet: **Tarika? Tum iss wakt yahan?

**Tarika: **Haan, wo kya hai na, main aapne boyfriend se milne aai hun.

**They both smile.**

**Abhijeet: **Toh ham mere ghar pe bhi mil sakte the na?

**Tarika:** Arey Abhijeet! Main yaha tumhe kahi le jaane ke liye aai hun.

**Abhijeet: **Kahan?

**Tarika gives an irritated look.**

**Tarika: **Abhijeet, bhul kaise gae tum? Yaad karo. Aaj hame kisie party ke liye bulaya tha!

**Abhijeet: **Arey haan yaar! Prasana aur Manav ki wedding anniversary hai aaj! Tarika, unhone hame 8:30 ko bulaya tha na? Ab kab main ghar jaunga, kab main change karunga, kab ham ghar se niklenge, aur gift bhi toh lena hai!

**Tarika**: Abhijeet, tum chinta mat karo, sab taiyari maine kar li hai. Yeh dekho, tumhara party wear, aur yeh gift. Ab chalo jaldi!

**So, they both go to the venue. Abhijeet gets change as quickly as possible for him.**

**Manav: **Arey Abhijeet. Aao, Tarika ji, kaisi hai aap?

**Tarika: **Ji main bilkul thik hun, aur, happy anniversary to both of you.

**Prasana**: Thank you dear. Aao main tumhe kuch dikhati hu.

**So, she takes Tarika and Abhijeet is left with Manav.**

**Abhijeet**: Waise Manav, party achhi hai huh.

**Manav**: Arey boss, itne saal jo Prasana ko zhela hai na, yeh toh kuch bhi nahi hai. Achha hai tumhari shaadi nahi hui hai. Nahi toh abhi tak…

**After some time in the party. **

**Host**: Ladies and gentle man. May I have your attention please? There is a request from a couple; they want to dance on the dance floor. The couple is Mr. Abhijeet and his partner, Ms. Tarika. The stage is yours.

**Tarika**: Abhijeet?

**Abhijeet**: Tarika… ham yaha maza karne aae hai. Chalo jaldi!

**Background music…**

**Guys, remember that Gallantry awards wala dance?**

_Raaton Raat Tara Koi  
Chand Ya Sitara Koi  
Gire To Utha Lena_

O Suniyon Re  
Tara Chamkila Hoga  
Chand Sharmila Hoga  
Nath Mein Laga Lena

Raaton Raat Tara Koi  
Chand Ya Sitara Koi  
Gire To Utha Lena  
O Suniyon Re  
Tara Chamkila Hoga  
Chand Sharmila Hoga  
Nath Mein Laga Lena

Zara Si Sawwari Hai Woh  
Zara Si Baawri Hai Woh  
Woh Surme Ki Tarah Meri  
Aankhon Mein Hi Rehti Hai 

_Subah Ke Khawab Se Udai Hai _**(Abhijeet goes to Manav and other guest, and Taru di ki burai karna chalu…)  
**_Palkon Ke Neeche Chupai Hai  
Mano Na Mano Tum  
Sote Sote Khawabon Mein Bhi Khawab Dikhati Hai  
Mano Na Mano Tum _**(Tarika comes there and his face suddenly changes)  
**_Pari Hai Woh Pari Ki Kahaniyan Sunati Hai _**(He started singing praises of her…)  
**_  
Khuda Ya Kaire  
Khuda Ya Kaire  
Khuda Ya Kaire_

Raaton Raat Tara Koi  
Chand Ya Sitara Koi  
Gire To Utha Lena

O Suniyon Re  
Tara Chamkila Hoga  
Chand Sharmila Hoga  
Nath Mein Laga Lena

Tu Hawa Mein Zameen  
Tu Jahan Mein Wohin 

**All the couples started to dance, that slow ball dance.**__

Jab Ude Mujhe Le Ke Kyon Udti Nahi  
Tu Ghata Mein Zameen  
Tu Kahin Mein Kahin  
Kyon Kabhi Mujhe Le Ke Kyon Barasti Nahi

Zara Sa Sawwara Hai Woh  
Zara Sa Bawwara Hai Woh  
Woh Surme Ki Tarah Meri  
Aankhon Mein Hi Rehti Hai  
Subah Ke Khawab Se Udai Hai  
Palkon Ke Neeche Chupai Hai  
Mano Na Mano Tum  
Sote Sote Khawabon Mein Bhi Khawab Dikhati Hai  
Mano Na Mano Tum  
Pari Hai Woh Pari Ki Kahaniyan Sunati Hai 

_Khuda Ya Kaire  
Khuda Ya Kaire  
Khuda Ya Kaire_

Jab Dannt Mein Ungli Dabaye  
Ya Ungli Pe Lat Liptaye  
Badal Yeh Nichadta Jaye  
Hoo Hoo  
Kuch Kar Ke Woh Baat Ko Taale  
Jab Maathe Pe Woh Bal Dale  
Amber Yeh Sukhata Jaye  
Ho Oo Hooo

Woh Jab Nakum Kutarti Hai  
To Chanda Ghatne Lagta Hai  
Woh Pani Per Kadam Rakhe  
Sagar Bhi Hat Jata Hai

Subah Ke Khawab Se Udai Hai  
Palkon Ke Neeche Chupai Hai  
Mano Na Mano Tum  
Sote Sote Khawabon Mein Bhi Khawab Dikhati Hai  
Mano Na Mano Tum  
Pari Hai Woh Pari Ki Kahaniyan Sunati Hai

Khuda Ya Kaire  
Khuda Ya Kaire  
Khuda Ya Kaire

**A big round of applause can be heard. Abhirika came out of the love world and into the real world.**

**Hehe how was the party? Sorry huh aapko kuch offer nahi kar paayi. Par aapne party enjoy ki?**

**So, now it's the next day. Kevi in the hospital.**

**Purvi: **Good morning Kavin.

**Kavin: *sign* **Good morning Purvi.

**Purvi: **Kaisa lag raha hai aaj?

**Kavin: **Hmm… aaj thik hai.

**Purvi: **Toh, aaj main tumhare liye ek surprise lai hun. Dekhoge?

**Kavin: **Surprise, not bad, dikhao.

**Purvi: **Ruko, Dushyant aur Ishita leke aa rahein hai.

**Just then, the door opens. Ishyant are standing there..**

**Kavin: **Arey, Dushyant, Ishita? Yeh Purvi kya keh rahi hai?

**Dushyant: **Sahi keh rahi hai, ham tumhare liye kuch lae hai.

**Kavin: **Toh kiska intazar kar rahe ho? Dikhao!

**Ishyant gets aside and there is a cute little white Labrador standing. That's obviously Pearl! **

**Kavin:** Pearl!

**The puppy goes near him and suddenly jumps on his bed. Kavin hugs the puppy. **

**Kavin:** Kaisi ho Pearly? Purvi, kitni badi ho gai hai na? Training ke liye bheja tha toh kitni si thi!

**They smile. They are happy to see Kavin happy after a long time.**

**Kavin: **Tumhe pata hai Pearl, tumhari mama ne mujhe bahut tang kiya, roj mujhe kadvi dawai deti hai.

**Purvi: **Kavin!

**Kavin: **Achha sorry. Par Purvi, tumhare hospital main koi achhi taste karne wali dawai nahi hai kya?

**Purvi: **Hai, par wo bachhon ke liye hai, tum bachhe ho?

**Kavin gives a dismayed face.**

**So, Kevi and Ishyant played with Pearl for some time. She showed some of her new tricks, like walking on her 2 feet, or counting 1 2 3. For eg, she used to whine 2 times if Purvi says 2. And then, it was the time for her to go.  
Purvi: **Pearl, idhar aao.

**Little Pearl goes near her. **

**Purvi**: Kavin, ab aaram karo, Pearl tumse milne kal aaegi, ok Pearl?

**She whines more. **

**Kavin: **Arey yaar Purvi. Achha chalo thik hai, par promise karo kal Pearl ko wapis leke aaogi?

**Purvi: **Achha promise. Ab chale?

**Ishyant and Purvi go out of the ward. **

**After some time, at about 3 in the afternoon. **

**A suspicious nurse comes in his ward, while he was sleeping. Her face was not visible as she had a mask on. Purvi was busy in a surgery. The nurse came inside and took a quick glance at the corridor, making sure that no one is around. She slips her hand in her pocket and takes a syringe out. It obviously has some kind of poison in it. So was about to inject it in his arm when Purvi came out of the operation theater. She tried to inject it, but he woke up and got alert, so he held her hand tightly. Something broke too, so due to that thud, Purvi came to know something is wrong in Kavin's ward. But here Kavin was weak, so he couldn't hold her hand for long. He left it and the nurse fed off. Purvi came in his room and saw his frightened expression.**

**Purvi: **Kavin! Tum thik ho na?

**Kavin: **Purvi, abhi ek.. ek nurse aai thi, ek injection leke. Wo inject karne hi wali thi li kuch di gaya aur uss awaz se main uth gaya. Toh maine aapne aap ko bachaane ki koshish ki, par wo bhag gai.

**Purvi: **Tum ruko, main dekhti hun.

**So, she ran outside. She gets down but she looses the nurse. She sees the nurse slipping in a black van. She noted the number of the van and goes inside the hospital again.**

**In his ward.**

**Kavin: **Purvi! Usska pata chala?

**Purvi: **Nahi, wo bhaag gai. Tum aaram karo Kavin, main abhi aayi.

**She goes out and immediately calls Abhijeet.**

**Purvi: **Hello Abhijeet sir. Wo Kavin pe just abhi jaanlewa hamla hua. Wo, ek nurse usske kamre mein aai aur ussne usse shayad zeher dene ki koshish ki.

**Abhijeet: **My god! Toh, fir kya hua?

**Purvi: **Fir Kavin jag gaya aur ussne aapne aap ko bachane ki koshish ki. Jab uss nurse ne mujhe dekha toh woe k black van mein baithkar bhag gai.

**Abhijeet: **Tumne uss.. uss van ka number dekha?

**Purvi: **Haan sir, main aapko uss van ka number message karti hun. Ok bye.

**She puts down the phone and goes in his ward. He is in deep thought. **

**Purvi: **Kavin, ab so jao tum.

**Kavin: **Purvi, mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hai.

**Purvi: **Par Kavin, tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai. Aur…

**Kavin is not paying attention to her, as she notices. **

**Purvi: **Kavin? Kya soch rahe ho?

**Kavin: **Purvi, koi mujhse itni nafrat karta hai, ki mujhe marne pe tula hua hai? Maine aaisa kya kar diya ki…

**Purvi: **Wo job hi hai na, wo ekdum sarphira hai. Isske bare mein mat socho, aur so jao. Main hun yahi pe.

**She makes him lie down and covers him with a blanket.**

**After some time, at about 5:30, Abhijeet, Shreya and Rajat come in the hospital.**

**In his room. Kavin is sleeping. Suddenly the door opens.**

**Abhijeet: **Purvi…

**Purvi (In a low voice): **Shh.. sir, Kavin so raha hai.

**Abhijeet (Small voice): **Oh, I am sorry. Purvi, ek minute.

**She understands and goes out.**

**Abhijeet**: Purvi, tumne uss nurse ko dekha tha na?

**Purvi: **Nahi sir, ussne mask pehn rakhha tha. Ek baat hai sir, usske haath pe ek tattoo tha, kisi bichho (scorpion) ka.

**Abhijeet:** Achha?

**Purvi: **Haan sir.

**Abhijeet:** Usski lambai kitni thi?

**Purvi: **Sir, karib karib, 5ft 4in.

**Abhijeet: **Oh, aur Rajat, Melissa ki height kitni hai?

**Rajat (sad voice): **Sir… 5ft 4in.

**Abhijeet: **Aur usske haath pe ek tattoo bhi hai na?

**Rajat gives a sign.**

**Abhijeet:** Baat saf hai, Melissa yahan aai, ussne Kavin ko marne ki koshish ki, jab Purvi waha aai toh wo bhag gai.

**Purvi: **Par sir, aise log toh bahut hote hai na, zaruri nahi hai ki yeh ladki Melissa hi ho.

**Shreya:** Apni nanand ki wakil banke usski tarafdari mat karo Purvi. Tum jaanti ho usske ghar pe zeher mila hai. Wo zeher jiske wajeh se tumhara hone wala pati abhi hospital mein hai.

**Purvi: **Main abhi isske bare mein baat nahi karna chahati.

**Shreya: **Purvi, baat karni padegi…

**Abhijeet:** Shreya, Purvi, ham baadmein aate hai. Let's go.

**So, they all go, leaving Purvi alone to stare at them dismayed. **

**Uff yaar! Ab yeh kya ho gaya! But don't worry guys, everything will be fine soon. Melissa is inncocent, so this will be proved too. **

**One more thing to tell, I wont be available till diwali is over, and there is a function at our place on 26****th**** October, and I am the host of that function, so, I don't think I would be able to update till Tuesday, sooo sorry guys, but I cant help it too… I'll be waiting for your reviews too. And next update on Tuesday, October 28, when reviews will cross 255, ok? This is perfect. So, guys, review and tc! :D :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ummm hmmm… Oh toh aap log aa gae… well, I am sorry maine kuch jyada hi wait kara diya, I know and I am extremely sorry! Ok, aap sab meri punishment review mein likh dena, ok? But main Khatra, Khel khel mein and ADTCT khatam hone se pehle koi bhi story nahi dungi huh… Sorry once again…**

**One more bad news, there won't be that much Kevi romance in this and some more upcoming chapters of Khatra. Ab aap hi socho, koi ****_hospital _****mein romance kaise kar sakta hai? And wo bhi iss halat mein? So, guys understand… Achha achha ab roiye mat, karti hu kuch, occasionally romance dikhaneka try karungi Kevi ka… **

**Hassi mazak bahut ho gaya. Here's your chap…**

**Guys, this chapter has no romance, all investigation, but it's very important part of this story. If you miss this you won't be albe to get what exactly has happened…**

* * *

**In the bureau. ACP sir, Abhijeet, Shreya, Freddy and Ishita are discussing about the nurse who almost killed Kavin.**

**Dushyant comes there.**

**Dushyant: **Sir, uss gaadi ka pata chal gaya hai

**ACP sir:** Kiski gaadi hai wo?

**Dushyant**: Sir, Melissa ki friend, Rohini ki…

**Shreya**: Sir, yeh Melissa hi Kavin ko marna chahti hai. Sir hum usse giraftar kyu nahi karte?

**I don't like Shreya calling Kavin Sir, so she also got promotion some days ago.**

**Abhijeet:** Nahi Shreya, ham itni jald baazi nahi kar sakte.

**ACP sir:** Haan Abhijeet.

**Freddy**: Toh sir, ab kya kare?

**ACP** **sir**: Chalo, Rohini ke ghar.

* * *

**In Rohini's house…**

**ACP sir, with Ishyant, Abhijeet, and Shreya, reaches there. Dushyant rings the bell. No one opens the door. He rings the bell again… Still, no answer. Arey yaar, intresting part mein hi darwazon ka wandha hota hai…**

**Ishita: **Sir, yeh toh darwaza hi nahi khol rahi hai.

**Abhijeet: **Dushyant, Daya ka naam leke darwaza tod do.

**Dushyant: **Par sir…

**Abhijeet: **Arey tumhari jagah agar Nikhil hota toh wo kabka darwaza tod chuka hota yaar! Nikhil hamara honhar bachha hai… Kyu sir?

**ACP sir glares at him and that makes him quiet. **

**ACP sir: **Dushyant, darwaza tod do.

**Dushyant: **Arey sir!

**ACP sir: **Dushyant, behes nahi, tum todoge ya main todu?

**Arey bapre…**

**Dushyant: **Nahi sir, main todta hu…

**Ishita: **Dushyant zara sambhal ke…

**Abhijeet and Shreya exchanges glance. So, our Dushu gets ready to kick the nasty door. He takes the position. He recalls the "tuition" from Daya when he was teaching him and Kavin how to break doors.**

_**Flashback…**_

**Daya:**Pair phelao Kavin.. Haan aise…

**They both are trying to stand in the position, but dono se nahi ho raha hai :p :p**

**Daya:**Dushyant! Tum darwaza tod rahe ho karate nahi kar kahe. Concentrate!

**Both:**Yes sir.

**Daya:**Ab, apna body weight baen (Left) pair pe daalo. Ab kick karo.

**They both kick but our darling Dushu bhaiya was about to fall.**

**Daya:**Arey Dushyant! Aaram se, wo darwaza hai, tumpe fir se attack nahi karega. Samjhe? Phir se try karo.

**So, this time Dushyant does this perfectly.**

**Daya:**Good. Ab practical karke dekhte hai.

**Two doors are specially made for them.**

**Daya:**Ab inn darwazon ko todo.

**They both tries but first attempt mein hi fail ho gae… Bechare…**

**Daya:**Offo, koi nahi pehli baar hai phir se try karo.

**He goes near Dushyant and whispers something in his ears.**

**Daya:**Dushyant, socho, Ishita uss room mein band hai. Usse kisine kidnap kiya hai aur wo andar behosh padi hui hai. Tumhe usski madat karni hai par tumhare paas iss room ki chabi nahi hai. Tumhe yeh darwaza todke andar ghusna hoga. Toh tod do darwaza!

**He does the same thing with Kavin, but obviously replaces Ishita with Purvi. Dushyant aur Kavin mein josh aa gaya hai. Now, they are about to break the doors. And Thadak! Two big doors are now fallen on the floor. Yeaa! Our bros did it!**

_**Flashback ends…**_

**Dushyant (muttering):**Ishita main aa raha hu!

**And once again, he breaks the door. Kamaal hai hamare bhai log…**

**ACP sir:**Sab phail jao. Ghar ka ek ek kona chhan maro. Kuch na kuch toh zarur milega. Lag jao sab kaam pe.

**Everyone starts searching. Ishita, while searching a room, comes near a wardrobe. She opens it and then sees a dead body of a girl. She is shocked.**

**Ishita:**Dushyant!

**Dushyant:**kya hua Ishita? My god… ACP sir!

**ACP sir comes along with all the other and they all are shocked to see a girl lying dead in the wardrobe.**

**Abhijeet: ****Nikalo laash ko.**

**They all take the body out of the wardrobe and examine it. She has been shot.**

**Shreya: **Sir, yeh toh Rohini hai. Isse kisne maar diya!

**Gaur se dekhiye, it's an exclamation mark not a question mark after 'diya'…**

**ACP sir: **Jisne bhi yeh kiya hai usse pata chal chukka tha ham iss Rohini tak pahunchne wale hai.

**Dushyant: **Aur hamare yahan pahunchne se pehle hi khooni ne isska kaam tamam kar diya.

**ACP sir: **Exactly Dushyant! Melissa yeh nahi kar sakti usspe hamari kadi nazar hai.

**Ishita: **Sir ho sakta hai ussne kisi aur se isska khoon karne bola ho, aur usse paise bhi diye ho.

**ACP sir: **Ho sakta hai Ishita…

**Shreya notices a mobile phone in Rohini's hand. **

**Shreya: **Sir, yeh phone mila hai, kisi ka message aaya hai lagta hai…

**Abhijeet: **Kiska message hai?

**Shreya: **Unknown number hai sir.

**ACP sir: **Kya message hai padho Shreya…

**Shreya: **

_Rohini,_

_Aaj raat thik do baje, highway no. 5 pe milo._

_Boss_

**Dushyant: **Sir, yeh boss kaun hoga?

**Shreya: **Sir, mujhe toh lagta hai yeh Melissa ne hi kiya hai!

**Abhijeet: **Shreya, ham samajh sakte hai tum abhi bahut upset ho, par tum aise hi bina koi thoss sabut ke bina kisi ko bhi gunhegar nahi thehra sakti.

**ACP sir: **Haan Shreya, ham khooni ko dhoondenge na. Isske liye ham aaj raat do baje, Highway no. 5 pe, uss khooni ko pakadenge.

* * *

**Night, 1:50 am, at Melissa's place.**

**Melissa comes out of her house and siting in her car and drives away. Sachin, who was keeping watch on her, swiftly calls Daya.**

**Sachin: **Hello Daya sir, haan Melissa abhi abhi ghar se bahar nikli hai. Yes sir main Freddy aur Divya hai yahan. Ok sir bye.

* * *

**At night, at 2:15 am, in the hospital…**

**Purvi is in her room in the hospital. She had been working the whole day and is tired now. CID team is at the highway no. 5.**

**She is ready to sleep but suddenly a thought occurs in her mind.**

**Purvi pov: **Agar sach mein yeh sab Melissa ne kiya hai toh. Nahi nahi, yeh kaise ho sakta hai. Kavin aur Melissa bhai-behen hai, aur koi apne hi bhai ko marne ki koshish kaise kar sakta hai? Par sach mein agar… bechara Kavin toh tut hi jaega. Bahut chinta ho rahi hai usski, ussko jaake dekhke aati hu.

**She goes inside Kavin's ward. But yeh kya?! Kavin toh bed pe hai hi nahi!**

**OMG!**

**Purvi: **KAVIN?

**She gets tensed. And scared too. She starts crying.**

**Purvi: **KAVIN! Kahan ho tum?

**But Kavin is nowhere to be found! Not even in the washroom! Some of the staff gather over there.**

**Purvi: **Oh god! Ab… ab main kya karu!

**A nurse: **Kya hua Dr. Purvi?

**An intern**: Aur Kavin sir kahan hai ma'am?

**Purvi: **Shree, Kavin ward mein nahi hai. Tumne usse bahar jaate dekha?

**Shree is the intern.**

**Shree: **Nahi ma'am. Maine nahi dekha, main yahi darwaze ke paas hi thi pura time. Par Sir bahar nahi aae the.

**Purvi:** Shree, pure hospital mein dekho Kavin hai kya.

Shree and several others go and tries to find him. They come afterwards but he was not found.

**Purvi:** ACP sir ko phone karti hu.

**She calls ACP sir.**

**She doesn't reply just nods her head.**

**Purvi: **Hello ACP sir. Sir wo Kavin…

**She starts crying. **

**ACP sir: **Purvi kya hua hai? Kavin thik hai na?

**Purvi: **Sir Kavin apne ward mein nahi hai. In fact wo pure hospital mein hi nahi hai. Sir usse koi kidnap karke le gaya hai sir…

**She cries even more.**

**ACP sir: **Purvi, shaant ho jao. Hum aa rahein hai wahan. OK?

**Purvi: **Yes..sir…

* * *

**Uff, ab yeh kya ho gaya. I know main aap sabko jhatke pe jhatke diye jaa rahi hun, but the story goes like this, and next chap would be the most exciting chap in the whole Khatra part 1… I am 100% sure… and you know what, today my friend and I were stuck in the lift of our TALL building for hours. We were rescued though. Arey guys, be careful huh. I'll tell you what happened. If you are interested I'll tell you, if not, STILL I'll tell you… So, we both were going on the 20****th**** floor to fetch my friend's UNO cards. Suddenly we hear a thud and the lift stopped. Then my friend was like, SHRUTI! We are stuck! Suddenly the light went off and then it started blinking! We called security and informed at our home. We thought we were going to land in hell now. That Ek thi dayan wali story jaisa hi kuch… but we were saved thank god! We literally JUMPED on the 9****th**** floor corridor… We were stuck between the 9****th**** and the 10****th**** floor. Guys be careful of these things, and I hope any of you won't be stuck in any lift like we were…  
So, I want mmm…. 275 reviews for this chap… and I don't know when I will update, par jabhi karungi, the chap would be VERY VERY interesting I guarantee! So, stay tuned, and TC!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hii! Suspense badh gaya na? Kis kis ke dil mein dhak-dhak ho raha hai? Jiske bhi ho raha hai na mujhe company dene ke liye aa jao! And i one more thing, guys isse pehle mere stories ekdum tip-top hoti thi na? I mean like spelling ekdum correct, or everything in full form? I won't write like that now... bahut time jaata hai ussmein. And and And... ek bad news hai, bad news hai...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ke last mein... toh aap log pehle chap padhiye, and then read the news... So continue...**

* * *

**Till now, Hamare pyaare Kavin bro is lost, ya shayad kidnapped... Purvi di ka ro ro ke bura haal hai... Kavin ko dhoondte dhoondte sab pagal ho gae hai...**

**Ab aage...**

**CID team (including Suraj) reaches the hospital. Purvi is a bit calm now.**

**ACP sir:** Purvi?

**She gets up on seeing the team.**

**ACP sir:** Purvi... kuch nahi hoga usse. Kavin ek bahadur officer hai. Usska koi kuch nahi bighad sakta.

**Purvi hugs him and cries. Rajat and Dushyant dissolve into tears too. Rest all team are on the verge of burst out crying too, but they need to control their emotions. **

**ACP sir: **Purvi, Dushyant, Rajat, dekho kuch nahi hoga Kavin ko.

**He takes the duo aside. **

**ACP sir: **Abhijeet, tum, Mayur, Divya aur Pankaj hospital ke ek oor jao, aur Daya tum, Shreya Karan aur Vikram dusri oor... Jaake dekho wo log kahi hai kya. Aur haan, Sachin ko security se pooch tach karne bolo, apne apne khabriyon ko kaam pe laga do. Samjhe?

**Duo: **Yes sir.

**ACP sir: **Jao.

**They all leave. Rest all (agar koi bacha ho toh) try to console Purvi, Dushyant and Rajat.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, we see MELISSA going somewhere hurriedly in her car. The world famous forest area mein... **

**Suddenly, she sees some people coming out of a van. They have picked up a person, no one can tell it's a man or lady, as it is very dark. She stops the car. The people take the unconscious person in side the forest and Melissa is watching the scene in utmost surprise. She realizes that something is wrong. The people want to kill the unconscious person.**

**She decides to help the person. But she couldn't go out of the car as they may have weapons. **

**She waits for them to leave and when they leave from there, she takes her torch, crepes out of her car and goes inside the forest. **

**Melissa (shouting):** Hello? Anyone there?

**She took out her phone.**

**Melissa:** Arey yaar, yahan toh network bhi nahi hai.

**Suddenly she sees someone lying on the dried leaves. She goes near the person. It's a man. What?! A PATIENT? i mn, he was wearing a patient's dress as Melissa saw. She made him lay on his back so that she can see who this person is. And jab Melissa ussko palat ti hai toh! OMG! it's none other than our KAVIN!**

**Melissa could hardly speak. At last she found her voice and lets our a cry.**

**Melissa: **Kavin! Utho Kavin! Aankhe kholo!

**He opens his eyes but he couldn't see anything clearly. Foam was coming out of his mouth. So obviously someone has poisoned him again.**

**He gets up with his twin's help. He could barely walk. Melissa helped him to walk. **

**Melissa:** Kuch nahi hoga huh tumhe Kavin. Chalo...

**Melissa helped him to walk to her car. She made him sit on the passenger seat and she sat on the driver's seat. She started the car and they were soon on their way to the hospital. The hospital was about 15 minutes distance from the forest and Melissa knew that. **

**Melissa: **Kavin, soona mat! Annkhe kholo! Baat karo mujhse Kavin!

**Kavin: **Aa...

**Then she suddenly stops as there is a signal. **

* * *

**Scene changes to the hospital. ACP sir is anxiously walking about. Dushyant was a bit calm now and had stopped crying, but was still gloomy and in his own world. But not Rajat and Purvi.**

**Daya comes there with rest others.**

**Daya:** Sir...

**ACP sir: **Hmm?**  
**

**Daya: **Sir, kuch pata nahi chala, aas paas ke logon ne bhi kuch nahi dekha sir.

**ACP sir: **Daya, iss khooni ne hame dusri jagah busy rakhke yahan se Kavin ko gayab kar liya. Yeh message ek diversion tha! Khooni ko pata chal gaya tha ki ham wahan pahunch chuke hai. Yeh sab uss khooni ka plan tha. Rohini ko paise deke uss ke haathon Kavin ko marne ki koshish karna. Hamara Rohini se milne jaana. Usske mobile pe message. Yeh saab ek plan tha!

**Shreya: **Sir, hamne ward check nahi ki hai. Har mujrim koi na koi galti zarur karta hai.o sakta hai ki ussne bhi koi suragh peeche chhoda ho.

**ACP sir: **Haan. ward ko check karo.

**They all search the ward. Shreya was kneeling down to search under the bed. Something pricked her elbow which was resting on the floor. She looked was pricked her and when she saw what it was, she was shocked. it was Melissa's bracelet! Guys, remember Khatra chapter 10? Yaad nahi toh recheck kar lo. Arey wo bracelet jo ****gir gaya tha and Suraj the evil ne uthaya tha. MV wala. So he used it against Melissa HERE!**

******HUH! Kitna bura hai Suraj! Aisa koi karta hai bhala! Mujhe bahut gussa aa raha hai! **

* * *

**Scene changes to the road. **

**Melissa is taking Kavin to the hospital but she is late because of the signal. The signal turns green and Melissa starts her car. **

**Melissa: **Kavin ANKHEN KHOLO! BAAT KARO MUJHSE!

**Kavin: **Me...lissa... Pu..Pur...vi...

**Melissa: **Haan, ham... ham Purvi ke paas hi ja rahein hai Kavin. Mujhse baat karo. Sona mat!

**She puts her hand on his head.**

* * *

**In the hospital.**

**Shreya: **SIR!

**Daya: **Haan Shreya?

**Shreya shows him the bracelet. He takes it and is shocked too. Now, he goes and shows it to rest all. **

**ACP sir: **Melissa ka bracelet?!

**Shreya: **Sir, ab toh meri baat ka yakeen kijiye! Yeh Melissa hi hai jo Kavin pe hamlon pe hamle kiye jaa rahi hai!

**Exactly then, Melissa calls Purvi. So her phone rings. She sees the caller id and gets up.**

**Purvi: **Sir, Melissa ka phone hai.

**Daya: **Uthao, aur speaker pe lagao Purvi.

**She picks up the phone and keeps it no speaker.**

**Melissa: **Purvi! Kavin mil gaya hai! Main hospital ke paas hu. Tum jaldi aao!

**Purvi (happy+confused+panicked): **Kyaa? Thik hai ham aatein hai!

**Suraj pov: **Hey bhagvan! Maine toh Ricky aur Shiva ko isse wahan jungle mein chhodne ko kahan tha!Iss Melissa ne mere pure kiye dharae par! Inn nikammo ko toh main!

**Ka****vin was soon on the stretcher and was taken to the operation theater. Purvi was there inside.**

**Abhijeet: **Melissa, tumhe Kavin kahan mila?

**Melissa: **Sir wo...

**She narrates her tale. But we don't see anyone believe her. She understands that by their expressions.**

**Melissa: **Sir mera yakeen kijiye main sach bol rahi hu!

**Shreya (shaking her): **KAISE HUH? Kaise yakeen kar le ham tumpar? Yeh dekho tumhara bracelet Kavin ke bed ke paas pada tha! Ab yeh bhi bol do yeh bracelet tumhara hai hi nahi!

**Melissa: **Haan yeh mera hi bracelet hai! Par yeh toh tab dira tha jab main Kavin se milane aai thi!

**Daya: **Tum Kavin se milne aai thi? Kab?

**She narrates all that happened in Khatra chap 9 & 10... **

**Abhijeet: **Rajat, ACP sir ke strict orders the na? Phir bhi?

**Rajat: **Sorry sir...

**ACP sir: **Par tum wahan pahunch kaise?

**Melissa: **Sir, main...

_**Flashback...**_

**At 1:50 night, at Melissa's residence. **

**Melissa was trying to sleep but couldn't. She sat on her stair case of her HUGE mansion...**

**Melissa (sobbing): **Yeh kya ho raha hai mere saath. Mera bhai hospital mein hai, main uss se milne bhi nahi jaa sakti. CID team mujhpe shak kar rahi hai aur Mamma ka phone bhi nahi lag raha hai. Ab main kya karu...

**She shredded some more tears.**

**Melissa: **Rajat ke ghar jau? Wo hi ek hai jo mujhe samajh sakta hai... Haan, ussi ke paas jaati hu.

**She wipes her tears and gets up. She takes her phone and her car keys and goes out of her home...**

**(This is the time when Sachin saw her going out of her house. Remember?)**

_**Flashback ends...**_

**Melissa: **Usske baad ka toh aap sab jaante hi hai...

**ACP sir: **Tum kitna sach bol rahi ho aur kitna jhoot woh toh ham pata laga hi lenge...

**Shreya: **Sir, mujhe toh lagta hai yeh jhoot bol rahi hai. Issne pehle Kavin ko gayab kiya, phir usse phir se yahan leke aa gai taki ham isspe shak karna chhod de.

**ACP sir: **Ho bhi sakta hai, par isse pehle hame isske phone records check karne honge... Melissa, phone do.

**Melissa gives him her phone.**

**After few hours... Purvi and the doctor comes out of the operation theater.**

**Melissa: **Purvi! Kavin kaisa hai?

**Purvi says nothing but hugs her and cries. She hugs her back.**

**Daya: **Purvi batao na kya hua hai Kavin ko.

**She separates from Melissa.**

**Purvi: **Kavin thik hai sir, agar Melissa usse yahan nahi laati toh...

**She starts crying again. **

**Purvi (trying to control herself): **Thank you Melissa. Tum... tum nahi hoti toh... pata nahi kya hota!

**Abhijeet: **Purvi, Kavin hai kahan abhi?

**Purvi: **Sir, usse hamne ek special ward mein rakkha hai.

**Daya: **Usse mil sakte hai?

**Purvi: **Nahi sir... wo abhi behosh hai. Anesthesia ka aasar abhi tak utra nahi hai... Par sir... wo puri tarah se thik nahi hua hai. Usse thodi deer aur lagegi thik hone main.

**Abhijeet: **Ok koi baat nahi... Par woh khatre se bahar hai na?

**Purvi: **Haan sir, keh sakte hai.

**Suraj pov: **Arey yaar, ab inn nasamjhon par bharosa nahi rakkha jaa sakta. Mujhe hi kuch karna padega.

* * *

**In the bureau. The team, along with Melissa, have reached there and investigation is going on.**

**Shreya: **Sach bolo Melisaa! Tumne Kavin ko gayab karke usse wapas kyu le aai?

**Melissa (sobbing): **Maine kuch nahi kiya hai. Maine bata toh diya hai ki Kavin mujhe jungle mein mila, aur main usse hospital mein le aai. Mera vishvas kijiye please!

**Suraj outside the bureau... He had gone** to** take Melissa's phone records.  
****Suraj: **Yahan toh Melissa ka phone Rajat sir ke ghar ke road par hai. Mujhe kuch karna hoga!

**He enters the bureau.**

**Suraj: **Sir. Phone records ke mutabik, Melissa ka phone Rajat sir ke ghar nahi, baki ussi jungle mein tha.

**I forgot to tell you what is going in the team's mind. Ab nahi bataya toh jaane do.. Baad mein pata chal hi jaega.**

**Daya: **Achha thik hai. Tum jao.

**Suraj: **Ok sir.

**He goe****s. **

**Daya: **Suraj jhoot bol raha tha.

**Shreya: **Par kyu Daya? Phone records galat toh ho nahi sakte.

**Daya: **Phone records nahi, Suraj aadmi hi galat hai.

**Shreya: **Par Daya, aap aisa kyu keh rahe hai?

**Daya: **Shreya, Suraj ne kaha ki Melissa ka phone uss jungle wale ilake main tha. Par uss jungle mein toh network hai hi nahi... To fir Suraj ko yeh pata kaise chala ki Melissa ka phone Rajat ke ghar nahi jungle mein hai? Hamara shak bilkul sahi tha Shreya...

**Shreya: **Toh ab kya karenge Daya?

**Daya: **Ab deeri hai Suraj ki kisi aur galti ki...

* * *

**In the hospital.**

**At 12:30 at night...**

**Purvi was sitting beside Kavin, and he is sleeping. Her phone vibrates. She sees a message received by her phone from a n unknown number. She reads the message...**

_Meet me at the gate no. 3 RIGHT NOW._

**Purvi pov: **Kya? koi mujhe aisa message kyu bhejega? Shayad koi musibat mein hai. Mujhe jaake dekhna chahiye... Par usse pehle Daya sir ko bata deti hu._  
_

**So she informs Daya about the message and sends for them. **

* * *

**Gate no. 3...**

**Purvi is standing there for a long time. More than about 30 minutes. When she decide to leave, she hears a big crash from Kavin's ward. She gets scared and rushes there. **

**When she opens the door, she finds a masked person in Daya's hands. She is horrified. She then rushes to Kavin and hugs him. He is confused + weak + scared...**

**Daya: **Badi jaldi jai tujhe Kavin ko marne ki? Pehle aapna chehra toh dikhao.

**He pulls out his mask and wo koi aur nahi SURAJ the great hi hai...**

**Kevi: **SURAJ!

**Daya: **Haan Suraj... Ab tumhara khel khatam!

**He slaps him, wo wala slap you know...**

**Woh jo THADDAK karke lagta hai. Daya ka autograph..**

**All the cops surrounding him. Kavin was sitting on his bed, and Purvi was beside him.**

**ACP sir: **Ek CID officer hokar bhi tumne yeh sab kiya... Kyu? Kyu marna chahte the tum Kavin ko?

**Suraj (Angry tears): **Jalta tha main Kavin se... hamesha... jab dekho tak sab Kavin ka hi naam lete the. Jabhi wo mujhe tang karta sab ussi ka saath dete the. Mujhe yeh bilkul pasand nahi tha.

**Abhijeet: **Bas itni si baat ke liye tumne usse jaan se marne ki koshish ki?

**Suraj: **Bas yeh hi nahi hai sir. Main Purvi se bahut pyaar karta tha. Par Purvi ko Kavin pasand hai. Toh maine usse marne ka plan banaya. Rajat sir aur Melissa ki shaadi mein maine usske cake mein zeher dal diya

**All shocked. Purvi the most... but ACP sir recovered first and found his voice.**

**ACP sir: **Aur Rohini ko paise dekar Kavin ko dobaara maarne ki koshish ki.

**Suraj: **Nahi. Wo nurse Rohini nahi thi. Wo koi aur thi.

**Daya: **Matlab?

**Suraj: **Rohini ko markar usske gadi churana aur uss gadi mein uss nurse ka aake Kavin ko wo zehrili injection dena bhi ek plan tha.

**Daya: **Aur wo message bhi. Hamara dhyan bhatkane ke liye...

**Suraj: **Haan...

**ACP sir: **Hamara dhyan bhatkakar tumne Kavin ko gayab kiya. Aur Melissa ka bracelet Kavin ke bed ke paas chhod diya. Par ussi Melissa ne tumhare kiye karae par paani pher diya...

**Suraj: **Haan... par phir maine reports badalkar usse aur phasa diya. Par aap sab ko kaise pata chala ki maine yeh sab kiya hai?

**Daya: **Tumpe shak toh mujhe uss hi din ho gaya tha jab tumhara wo wala chehra maine Rajat aur Melissa ke shaadi mein dekha tha. Phir jab uss bottle par tumhare... TUMHARE ungliyoon ke nishaan mile toh mera shak yakeen mein badal gaya. Maine tab kuch kiya nahi kyuki main dekhna chahta tha ki tum kis had tak gir sakte ho.

**ACP sir: **Ek CID officer par jaanlewa hamle karae... Ek masoon ki jaan bhi leli. Tumhe toh ab faasi hogi... faasi...

**In ACP shtyle... :p**

* * *

**Toh kaisa laga yeh LOOOONGGG chap? I hope you all like it... Bas ab Melissa ko apologize karna baaki hai. Ya, the bad news... is that I won't be able to update ADTCT because the pen drive in which the update is stored is lost... AND I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE THE BIG CHAP AGAIN! X( X( X( Khair... and you know, yeh chap jab main type kar rahi thi na, tab mera FF band ho gaya... And i had not saved the story... Mujhe yeh story phir se likhni padi thi! Nahi toh isske dialogues and Story-line aur bhi achha hota... Anyways, i'll update KKM after 2-3 days...**

**Well, last chap aur KKM par reviews ka response dekhke now i feel i can expect 20+ reviews... so iss chap pe i want 300 reviews... 279 ya 280 toh ho hi gae hai na? toh ab plz let the reviews cross 300! PLZ PLZ PLZ! TC!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hii well! ROMANCE chahiye? Iss chap mein ROMANCE hai Kevi ka… Reviews bhi usshi hisabse do… AND! Good news! Slight change… slight change kyaa…. Bahut BADA wala change… Maine bataya tha Next part… that is… Khatra part 2… Kevi ki shaadi guys! Socha ki abhi sirf Khatra pe hi concentrate karu… kya bolte ho? Ok ok enough… ab ek**_**romantic**_**chap ****padho**_**…**_

**At Melissa's place…**

**Dareya, Abhirika, Rajat and ACP sir reach the place and ring the door bell.**

**Melissa opens the door.**

**Melissa:**Sir… aap log… yahan? Aaie na… baithiye…

**All come inside and take their seats on the neatly arranged blue and white sofa set.****  
****Shreya gets up and softly hugs Melissa. She is confused with this sudden softness from the cops.**

**Shreya:**I am sorry Melissa. Maine tumpe shak kiya. Tumhe maine bahut saari baate suna di… Mujhe maaf kardo…

**Melissa melts with such an apology. She hugs her back.**

**Daya:**Haan Melissa… ham sab maafi chahte hai. Hame maaf kardo…

**Melissa smiles at Rajat.**

**I know how Rajvi fans must feel… must as I promised; I am going to write a fic on Rajvi… ok? So guys, please don't feel sad that I have paired Rajat sir with Melissa… I have tried to reduce the Rajat and Melissa scenes. And also the incidences when Rajat or Sachin is teasing Kevi… Sachvi and Rajvi fans should not be hurt b'coz of that... I care for you all!**

**Melissa:**OK. Maaf kiya. Par ek shart par.

**ACP sir:**Kaisi shart Melissa?

**Melissa:**Sir, Kavin ke aane ke baad hum party karenge! It would be a fine come-back for him… What say?

**Tarika:**Party? Haan sir! Let's have a party!

**Abhijeet:**Sir, ab Tarika ji keh rahi hai toh… please sir?

**ACP Sir:**Achha thik hai… karte hai party…

**Everyone:**Yeaa!

**Next day, at night... I mean next night. Arey bhai! Bhaiya ko aaj discharge mil gaya na!**

**So here, at Kavin and Melissa's place. We all know Kevi are in live in relationship, as Kavin had asked Purvi to stay with him as Paulomi and Purvi's parents were not there. Melissa was going to go to Rajat's place again tomorrow.**

**In Kevi's room. Kevi are ready to sleep, and they are in their night things…**

**Purvi has made Kavin lie down on his bed and is not allowing him to get up. But kaise taise bro ne Purvi di ko mana liya that he can at lease SIT on the bed.**

**Now, he is in a masti mood but getting bored...**

**Iss halat mein masti kaise karoge bhaiya... Arey... ek achha idea aaya lagta hai aapke dimag mein... Kavin wants to trick Purvi now so dekhiye yeh mere pyaare se bade bhaiya jinka dimag abhi bhi bachha hai, kaise Purvi di ko ullo banate hai... (Dil toh bachha hai ji...)**

**Kavin:**Ouch!

**Purvi:**Kya hua?

**Kavin:**Purvi... pet main phir se dard ho raha hai!

**But Purvi di jitni bholi dikhti hai utni hai nahi. She obviously understood he was faking. Di hamesha samajh jaati hai kab bro is faking and when he is not… Clever di…**

**Purvi: **Kya? Phir se?Melissa! Idhar aao zara!

**Kavin pov: **Arey wah! Ab Melissa ko bhi bewakoof banaunga! Maza aaega!

**Melissa comes in the room. **

**Melissa: **Kya hua Purvi?

**Purvi winks at her. And even Melissa di is sharp. She understood what Purvi's plan is too!**

**Gaye Bhaiya kaam se…**

**Purvi (unnecessarily shouting): **Melissa, Kavin ko na pet mein dard ho raha hai.

**Melissa (Also shouting): **Achha? Bechara mera bhai…

**Purvi: **Tumhare paas hai na… WO wali dawai…

**Kavin pov: **Wo wali dawai? Matlab kaunsi wali dawai?

**Melissa: **Haan Purvi… wohi wali dawai na… jo ekdun kadvi hai? Jisse muh ka pura taste chala jaata hai? Chhi- chhi… uss dawai ka toh smell bhi wahiyaad hai…

**Melissa and Purvi are enjoying Kavin's expressions…**

**Kavin pov: **OMG! Yeh log mujhe wo dawai pilae usse pehle…

**He recalled how badly Purvi made him have that awful bitter medicine in the hospital. **

**Kavin: **Nahi! Main bilkul thik hu!

**Purvi: **Offo Kavin! Dawai lelo… mujhe pata hai tum dawai se bachne ke liye yeh jhoot bol rahe ho. Chalo ab muh kholo.

**Kavin: **Nahi! Main toh mazak kar raha tha! Mujhe koi dard nahi hora hai!

**Purvi and Melissa start laughing loudly.**

**Bechare Kavin bro ka chip fuse… I mean brain confuse ho gaya.**

**Kavin: **Ab tum dono haas kyu rahin ho?

**Melissa: **Kavin. Hum bhi mazak hi kar rahe the. Aise koi dawai Purvi ne mujhe di nahi hai… HAHA!

**Kavin: **Kya? Kya yaar! Dara diya na mujhe! Mazak ki bhi had hoti hai. Mujh jaise bhole masoom se bachhe ko darate ho sharam nahi aati? HUH!

**Purvi: **Achha? Bhole mason BACHHE? Aur TUM?

**Kavin: **Haan, tum chudailon ke saamne toh main ek bachha hi hu na…

**Melissa: **Hum chudail?

**Kavin: **Haan aur nahi toh kya…

**Purvi: **Ab dekho yeh chudail tumhara kya haal kartin hai!

**They both start tickling him.**

**Kavin: **Nahi! Nahi, mere paas mat aana! MERE PAAS MAT AANA! Nahi! Chodo mujhe! Hahaha! Chodo mujhe!

**Melissa: **Nahi Kavin, ab hum tumhe tab hi chodenge jab tum sorry bologe aur murga bhi banoge…

**Purvi and Melissa give high fives.**

**Kavin: **Hahaha! Achha main haar gaya. Mmm…main haar gaya… Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry… please mujhe chhod do! Main… main murga banana ke liye bhi taiyar hu!

**They leave him.**

**Purvi**: Toh chalo, murga bano…

**He makes a face, so funny that it made Melissa and Purvi chuckle. **

**Ab nahi bachenge Bhaiya… so finally, unhe murga banana hi pada.**

**After some time**… **Melissa and Purvi are enjoying. But Kavin ki halat kharab hai. Kisne kaha tha mazak karne ke liye bro? O.o O.o?**

**Kavin: **Purvi, Melissa, main… uth jau?

**They both shake their head as a no.**

**Kavin: **Oh! Ab sorry bol toh diya na. Pair dukh rahein hai yaar!

**Purvi (chuckling): **OK uth jao.

**Kavin: **Ah… Thank you…

**He gets up Melissa looks at her watch and gasps.**

**Melissa: **OMG! Raat ke 11:30 baj rahe hai! Kal mujhe ek audition ke liye jaana hai aur usske liye jaldi uthna hoga! Bye Purvi, Bye Kavin… Goodnught sweet dreams. Wish me luck!

**Kevi: **Goodnight!

**Melissa leaves the room.**

**Kavin: **Purvi…

**Purvi: Hmm?**

**Kavin: **Achha plan banaya tha huh tum dono ne…

**Purvi (getting up): **Achha?

**She tried to go but he holds her wrist and pulls her. She… as usual… falls on him. Arey baba, he was sitting in the middle of the bed, not bed ka edge… So when he pulled her, he was in sleeping posture and she fell on him. Apko samjha? Kitne samajhdar hai aap log… Wah! **

**Eye lock… **

**Suddenly lights band ho jaatin hai… there is still the bedside yellow night lamp on.**

**Background music… (From movie "Race 2" song is "Be intehaan")**

_Suno na _**(He slips his hand to her back)**_  
Kahe kya suno na _**(Purvi: **Kya kar kare ho Kavin?)_  
Dil mera suno na _**(Kavin: **Shhh…)_  
Suno zara... _**(Kavin [whispering]: **Romance…)_  
Teri baahon mein _**(She closes her eyes)**_  
Mujhe rehna hai raat bhar _**(Kavin: **I love you Purvi…)_  
Teri baahon mein hogi subah _**(Purvi: **I love you too Kavin…)_  
_**Eehe! Aur I love you both three! Purvi said I love you 2, so I said I love them 3! Xp**

**Ok, ok… unke romance pe aate hai.**_  
Be inteha.. be-inteha _**(She keeps her hand on his chest.)**_  
Be inteha.. hmmm _**(He fully lie down)**_  
Yun pyar kar _**(Comes closer)**_  
Yun pyaar kar _**(A bit more closer…)**_  
Be inteha _**(She blushes and gets up, and stand facing the other side)**_  
Dekha karoon saari umar _**(He gets up too…)**_  
Saari umar _**(Comes near her…)**_  
Tere nishaan be inteha _**(She can feel him coming closer)**_  
Koi kasar na rahe  
Meri khabar na rahe _**(He hugs her from back)**_  
Chhu le mujhe is kadar be inteha  
_**He slips his hand on her shoulders…**_  
Jab saanson mein _**(Both feeling each other's breathe)**_  
Teri saansein ghuli to _**(He kisses her shoulders...)**_  
Phir sulagne lage  
Ehsaas mere mujhse kehne lage_ **(Moves to her neck...)**  
Haan..  
Baahon_ mein teri aake_ **(Then her cheeks)**  
Jahaan_ do yun simatne lage_ **(He was about to kiss her lips but she pushes him and tries to go)**  
Sailaab_ jaise koi behne lage_ **(But he holds her stomach and both facing each other)**  
Khoya_ hoon main aagosh mein_ **(She hugs him tightly)**  
Tu_ bhi kahaan ab hosh mein_ **(A sensational hug)**  
Makhmali_ raat ki ho na subah..._ **(They both are on the bed...)**  
Be_ inteha [be inteha]_ **(Purvi At the top)**  
Be_ inteha [be inteha]_ **(And he is on the bottom)**  
Yun_ pyar kar [yun pyar kar]  
Be inteha [be inteha]_ **(He ****cupped he face)**  
Ho...  
Hmmm... **(A kiss... a passionate one...)**  
Hmmm...

Gustakhiyaan.. kuchh tum karo **(She opens her balcony door)**  
Kuchh hum karein.. is tarah **(She feels the cool breeze coming)**

Hmmm... **(Kavin comes there too)**  
Sharrma ke do saaye hain jo **(He hugs her from behind)**  
Mooh pher lein hum se yahaan **(And kisses her neck)**

Haan.. **(They both lean against the door of the balcony)**  
Chhu to liya hai yeh jism tune **(She moves her hand towards his head, still in the hug)**  
Rooh bhi choom le **(They both sit down like that)**  
Alfaaz bheege bheege kyun hain mere.. **(Havae chalne lagi)**

Haan... **(Both on the bed now)**  
Yun choor hoke majboor hoke **(he is moving towards her and she is going back)**  
Qatra qatra kahe  
Ehsaas bheege bheege kyun hain mere  
Do bekhabar bheege badan **(Scene move to a wall)**  
Ho besabar bheege badan **(She Stops as she there is a wall behind her)**  
Le rahe raat bhar angdaaiyaan **(He comes closer to her)**

Be inteha.. be inteha **(Again on the bed)**  
Be inteha.. be inteha **(She is moving back)**  
Yun pyar kar.. yun pyar kar (**But he pulls her leg so she also comes closer to him)**  
Be inteha.. be inteha  
Dekha karoon.. dekha karoon **(He comes on the bed too)**  
Saari umar.. saari umar **(He is on the top now)**  
Tere nishan.. tere nishan **(He removed the hair from Purvi's face)**  
Be inteha.. be inteha **(And cupped her face)**  
Koi kasar na rahe **(Came closer...)**  
Meri khabar na rahe **(And they kissed each other...)**  
Chhu le mujhe is kadar be inteha.

**Aur dono love birds thak gae, aur thak ke so **

**UFF! Khatam hua gaana... pura time itni sharam aa rahi thi likhne mein ki kya bolu! My god! **

**Anyways... How was the chap? I hope you like the romance, first time itna romance likha hai yaar... reviews bhi jyada do please... aur itna romance likha, toh reviews bhi bade do... anyways... so guys! BE READY FOR KEVI'S WEDDING that starts from... NEXT CHAP! TC everyone! :D :D**


	18. PART 2: Chapter 1

**Hii guys! So, Wazzup? I hope you all are fine… But mera mood bahut kharab hai. Aapko pata hai kyu… I continued this story coz there ARE some ppl who like and rvw to my stories. And I don't want to disappoint them… Jaane do… aap khush toh main bhi khush… aap padhiye…**

******So, aap sab excited the ya nahi? Arey honge kyu nahi honge, apne Kevi ki shaadi hone wali hai yaar! But usse pehle, ek chap jismein everything is going to settle HAHA! One more thing… Apne Kevi ki shaadi hone wali hai na… Par main kaun hu? Shruts, aur Shruts kabhi kuch without suspence karti hai kya? Main itni aasani se Kevi ki shaadi hone toh nahi dungi… Aap socho kya hoga, nahi nahi, pehle chap padho…**

**So, kal raat dono romance karte karte thak gae aur thak ke so gaye… **

**Ab in the morning…**

**Both are not in mood to get up shayad…**

**RING… RING… RING…**

**Yeh roj ka natak hai Mr. Alarm clock ka! Kya hai, ek din aalsipanti ki toh chalte hai… Pan hamare Sundial uncle ke pote Alarm clock ko hume tang kiye bina chain nahi padta na…**

**Purvi woke up. She took the alarm clock and banged it on the bedside table. And bechare Alarm clock do CID cops ko uthane ke chakkar main shaheed ho gae…**

**She sat on the bed and took a look at her mobile. It said 6:56 am. She was shocked. They had to reach the bureau till 8 am. Ab kya hoga aapka Kevi…**

**She wakes Kavin up. Ya shayad she tries to.**

**Purvi: **Kavin utho!

**He doesn't wake up. Saare mardon ki yahi ek problem hai lagta hai.**

**Purvi: **Kavin uth jao na…

**Kavin (in a sleepy tone): **Sweety thodi der aur…

**Purvi: **Kavin hum late ho jaenge. Dekho 7 baj chuke hai.

**Kavin: **Kya?!

**He gets up with a start. He glances at the clock.**

**Kavin: **Oh no… Sweety aaj bahut late ho gae. Jaldi jao aur ready ho jao.

**So they both goes and get ready. But it was already 7:45 till then. **

**Both on the dining table…**

**Purvi: **Kavin! Khane ka time nahi hai, jaldi karo please.

**Just then, Purvi's phone rings. It's Abhijeet.**

**Purvi: **Hello Abhijeet sir, haan hum bas nikal hi rahe hai.

**Abhijeet: **Arey nikalneki koi zarurat nahi hai. Aaj Sunrise hotel mein party hai na 4 baje, toh ACP sir ne chutti di hai.

**Purvi: **Oh that's great sir!

**Kavin: **What's great Purvi?

**She signals him to wait.**

**Purvi: **Ok sir, hum Sunrise mein pahunch jaenge. Ok bye sir.

**Kavin: **Kya hua Sweety? Aisa kya suna diya Abhijeet sir ne tumhe ki tum ekdum khush ho gai?

**Purvi: **Kavin, ACP sir ne aaj chutti declare ki hai. Tum aaram se khao. Ok? Main toh chali soone *yawns* Goodnight Kavin…

**So, after some time…**

**It's 2 at noon…**

**Good morning Purvi di… She just woke up… Arey yaar… itna kaam karti hai Di… Zyada complaints mat karo main bhi 2 baje hi uthti hu afternoon mein… CHUTTI ke din hi sirf!**

**Kavin (calling from the kitchen): **Purvi! Lunch ready hai ab uth jao!

**Here, hamare pyaare Kavin bro is a very nyc chef… Hayyee bilkul mere jaise!**

**Purvi comes out of her room in her nightie…**

**Kavin: **Jao jaldi taiyar ho jao so that we would have lunch together… go honey hurry up!

**She goes and gets ready.**

**Sometime later she comes out in her normal outfits…**

**Kavin: **Aa gayi… Baitho…

**She sits down on the chair.**

**Kavin notices her a bit gloomy.**

**Kavin: **Purvi, kya hua? Tum…

**Purvi: **Main confused hu!

**Kavin: **kyu?

**Purvi: **Kavin... aaj 4 baje Sunrise hotel mein party hai na… toh…

**Kavin: **Ek ek min… ek min Purvi… tumne mujhe yeh kab bataya?

**Purvi: **Nahi bataya?

**Kavin: **Nahi.. This is totally new for me!

**Purvi: **Sorry sry Kavin, wo main bhul gayi tumhe batana…

**Kavin: **Koi baat nahi… ab mujhe bata do…

**She tells him all that Abhi sir told her.**

**Kavin: **Ohh… toh unhone mere welcoming ke liye party arrange ki hai… Aur madam aap "confused" kyu hain?

**Purvi: **Wo… mujhe na… mujhe samajh nahi aa raha main kya pehnu…

**Kavin: **Ooo… toh yeh baat hai…

**Purvi: **Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha!

**Kavin: **Toh ab kya karogi?

**Purvi: **Main nahi… tum meri help karoge…

**Kavin: **Purvi…

**Purvi: **Kavin please… *puppy eyes*

**Kavin bro ka toh dil hi pighal gaya…**

**Kavin: **Achha thik hai… pehle khaana khatam karo…

**They finish their lunch and Kevi goes in their room, which srsly cant b called a room…**

**It was a total mess…**

**Kavin: **Purvi yeh sab kya hai?

**Purvi: **Kahan tha na… mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha main kya pehnu…

**She picks up a blue evening gown.**

**Kavin shakes his head as a no. **

**She picks another evening gown of brown color… **

**Rejected…**

**Purvi: **Kavin toh kya pehnu?

**She shows him 3 dresses. A purple color gown… Green one-piece … and a pink frock…**

**Purvi: **Inn meinse batao kaunsa pehnu…

**Kavin: **Tumne mann hi mann kaunsa decide kar liya hai Purvi?

**Purvi: **Mmm… wo purple wala dress…

**Kavin: **Toh wo hi pehno na…

**Purvi: **OK!

**She hugs him…**

**At 3:15 in the noon…**

**Kavin is ready… haayeee! **

**Kitne handsome! A black blazer… white shirt… black pants… **

**Uff!**

**Purvi di thoda time laga rahi hai taiyar hone mein…**

**Kavin: **Purvi jaldi karo please!

**Another 5 minutes goes like this…**

**Kavin: **Purvi! Dekho 3:30 baj gae..

**Purvi: **Kavin 10 min hai aur 3:30 ko…

**Kavin: **Achha par jaldi aao toh!

**Another 5 mins..**

**Kavin is near the car. I mn, car ko tik ke khade hai mere bhai…**

**Kavin (shouting): **Purvi!

**She comes out in her gown… Wo kitni cute hai! Imagine kar sakte ho toh kar lo… **

**Purple evening gown… Creamish color heels… A Heart shaped locket in a chain decorating her perfect neckline… same kind of earings…**

**Dekh lo ek princess dikhegi aapke aankhon ke saamne!**

**Kavin: **Pu…

**He gets lost in her world! Ab itni stunning lag rahi hai Di… **

**Purvi: **Chale Kavin?

**No answer…**

**Purvi: **Kavin?

**Khooe khooe bhaiyaa….**

**Purvi: **KAVIN? Kya hua tumhe?

**Finally he comes out of his world…**

**Kavin: **Wo… ek pari dikh gayi… abhi bhi mere saamne khadi hai… aur mujhe tadpa rahi hai…

**She blushes…**

**Then she glances at the digital watch in the car's radio… kya bolte hai re usse? Jaane do.. samajh gaya na aapko?**

**Purvi: **Kavin! Late ho jaenge time dekho…

**She goes to the passenger seat n is abt to open the door but Kavin stops her.**

**He opens the door and aage kya hota hai re? he points towards the seat as if asking her to sit… she sits and he shuts the door and moves to the driving seat. **

**The car makes its way to the Sunrise hotel!**

**At 8:30… after the dinner… all the couples… namely Dareya, Abhirika, Ishyant, Kevi, and Melissa & Rajat, and Freddy and Manisha… and our singles… are sitting on various places…**

**Melissa: **Hello hello hello attention plz…

**Sabka attention towards her…**

**Melissa: **Ummm… mujhe ek good news deni hai… I went for an audition for a serial in the morning today… and I hav just received the results… ji haan I am selected for the female lead of that show!

**Everyone yells YEAA!**

**Melissa: **OK ok ok… toh.. abhi party ko aage badhate hai… let's play a game.

**Tarika: **Kaunsa game Melissa?

**Someone: **Dansharaz?

**"**Nahi nahi… mm… dance.."

"What abt passing the parcel?"

**Purvi: **Mmmm… ya phir Copycat?

**Arey guys! Yaad hai! COPYCAT? ****Rahasyamay Hotel****?**

**Daya: **Haan copy cat!

**Dushyant: **Sir… copycat?

**Kavin: **Wo kaise khelte hai?

**Naye log… nahi pata hoga… Everyone else explain them the game…**

**The game starts. Everyone are sitting in a circle. A bottle is in the middle. Bottle cap jispe aaya wo nakal karega, opposite person ki…**

**Melissa bottle ko ghumati hai. It stops after taking few rounds.**

**Yeh lo… dekho toh kaun hai… KEVI!**

**Purvi pe bottle cap, and opposite mein Kavin hai…**

**Kevi sre blushing dekho toh!**

**Everyone: **OOOOO!

**Shreya: **Tumhe toh pata hoga Kavin ke bare mein… easy hai kar lo…

**Everyone: **Haan Purvi jaldi!

**Purvi: **Ok ok ok… Mmmm haan…

**She takes a pen that is lying there.**

**Purvi (imitating Kavin): **Pen? Yeh pen kiska ho sakta hai… yeh kya hai… Parker pen? INTERESTING...

**Hayyeee!**

**Dushyant nudges Kavin. They all burst out laughing!**

**Kavin: **Mera "interesting" bhi copy karna aa gaya tumhe Purvi?

**She gives him a grin…**

**This continued for some more time and all went to their respected homes at 10 (bapre!)**

**Toh guys.. kaisi thi Party? **

**Arey arey ruko… chap khatam nahi hua… aage bhi hai…**

**After few days… At Kevi's place… **

**Kavin's phone rings. It's Paulomi's call. He picks it up.**

**Kavin: **Haan Mamma! Kavin!

**Paulomi: **Kavin beta kaise ho? I know bahut dino baad call kiya but darling bahut busy thi…

**Kavin: **It's ok Mamma… Main thik aap?

**Paulomi:**Main bhi thik hu. Achha suno… tum aur Purvi ki shaadi ke liye mahurat nikal gaya hai. 3 hafton baad shubh mahurat hai. Tum ek kaam karoge, Kanpur jaake hamare pandit se baat kar lo. Main iss Saturday ko wapis india aa rahi hu ok Kavin?

**Here, Kanpur is Paulomi home town**

**He was more than happy! Unki shaadi FINALLY hone wali hai!**

**Kavin: **Haan mamma… Main jaata hu waha… aur… aur baat karta hu! Yess! Mamma meri finally shaadi hogi Purvi se!

**Paulomi: **Thik hai Kavin… to jaldi se tumhari tickets book karo… aur jao… ACP sir se baat main kar chuki hu tumhari chutti ke liye.

**Kavin: **Thank you Mamma you are great! Luv u mamma! Byee!

**He keeps the phone down.**

**Kavin goes and hugs Purvi tightly. **

**Kavin: **PURVI! Purvi purvi! YESS!

**Purvi was astonished by this behavior. **

**Purvi: **Kavin kya hua itne khush kyu ho rahe ho?

**Kavin: **Arey Purvi! Mamma ka phone aaya tha! Hamari SHAADI ki date fix ho gayi hai! I am soooo happy!

**Purvi: **Sach?

**He nods. She hugs him more tightly.**

**Kavin (Separating): **Chalo… main hamare Kanpur ke tickets book karke aata hu. Hume Kanpur jaana hai Pandit ji se milne.

**A voice: **Tickets book karne ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Maine hum sab ke tickets book kar diya hai.

**They turn back and are surprised to see the whole CID team!**

**Kavin: **Sir.. aap?

**ACP sir: **Haan Kavin, maine puri CID team ki tickets book karwa di hai. Pankaj aata hi hoga tickets lekar.

**Purvi: **Sir aaiye na baithiye.

**They all sit and usual gap-shap and tea.**

**Pankaj comes with the tickets. Iss baar koi galti nahi ki golu-molu ne :P**

**Ok… so they all go there and right now they are coming back to Mumbai by BUS! Toh soch lo kitna time lagega…**

**Afternoon ka time hai… Everyone is tired and they haven't had their lunch. **

**They stop near a dhaba and everyone gets down.**

**Ishita is feeling sleepy. **

**Dushu notices this and goes near her.**

**Dushyant: **Ishu? Itni thaki thaki ku lag rahi ho?

**Ishita: **Dushyant wok al raat ko neend puri nahi hui na toh…

**Dushyant: **Achha ok… yaha shayad ek room hoga… ruko main puchta hu…

**Kitne caring Dushu bro…**

**He goes to Abhi sir.**

**Dushyant: **Sir… Ishita ko neend aa rahi hai… toh yahan agar koi room hoga toh…

**Abhijeet understands and says yes…**

**Then he goes to the dhaba owner.**

**Dushyant: **Bhai sahab yahan koi room hoga?

**Owner: **Ji.. wo upar wala room achha hai.. abhi abhi saaf karaya hai..

**Dushyant: **Ji, shukriya…

**He takes Ishu di there and takes her food there too. **

**Ishita: **Dushyant yeh sab kya hai? Main bemar nahi hu!

**Dushyant: **Ishu plz… I know tum beemar nahi ho. But still… main meri hone wali wife ki seva karna chahata hu.

**She smiles.**

**After some time… Ishu is sleeping and everyone else are chatting in the dhaba… ACP sir and Dr. Salunkey are in their room.**

**Pankaj comes to Freddy, who was sitting in a corner reading a newspaper. Pankaj is carrying two glasses of BHAANG!Guys, pata hai na wo BADA wala glass? Jismein bhaang aati hai? Pital ka? Pata nahi Pikki ko bhaang kahan se mil gayi…**

**Pankaj: **Freddy sir…

**Freddy: **Kya hai Pankaj?

**Pankaj: **Sir… yeh lijiye.

**Freddy: **Kya hai yeh?

**Pankaj: **Arey sir… Peeke toh dekhiye!

**He drinks it.**

**Freddy: **Arey wah Pankaj… yeh toh wakai bahut tasty hai! Chal! Sabko pilate hai!

**OMG! Ab kya hoga!**

**They are in nashe ki haalat now… And goes to everyone and gives them a glass… Kevi and Dushyant were chatting and the jokers go to them 1****st****…**

**Kavin: **Arey Freddy ji… kya hai yeh?

**Freddy: **Mast hai Kavin, peeke dekho!

**They give each of them a glass full of bhaang. They all drink it. **

**Kavin shakes his head and feels faint, and then suddenly gives a laugh.**

**Guys masti!**

**Song "Madhubala" from "Mere brother ki dulhan"**

**Kavin goes to the terrace and stands on the tank. **

_Sar ghume chakkar khaaaye dil dil se takkar khaaaye _**(He yells)**_  
Arrey main khoya ke tu kho gayaa arrey haan... (2) _**(Purvi pulls him down.)**

**Hamare Jokers misson pe hai… sab ko jaake bhaang pila rahe hai… Duo, their GFs.. Nikhil, Sachin, Divya and rest…**_  
Sar ghume chakkar khaaye dil dil se takkar khaaye _**(Dushu and Kavin…)**_  
Arrey main khoya ke tu kho gayaa  
Jo naa hai deekhta jaaye jo he woh dikh naa paaye _**(He sees Purvi and tries to hug her)**_  
Arrey aankhon ko yeh kya ho gayaa _**(But hugs Dushyant!)**_  
Ho bin chaabi khul jaaye masti ka taala _**(Dushu says… rather shouts)**_  
Chhori laagey joru chora lagey saala _**(Kavin points towards Purvi n then Dushu)**_  
Panghat pe naache  
Haan panghat pe naache, naache re naache madhubalaa _**(Same step… that tapori jacket and ghungat wali…)**_  
Panghat pe naache, naache re naache madhubalaa... (2)  
_**Now… Purvi is sitting near jokers and takes another glass from them… n drinks the bhaang… Then the 3 girls… in a bullock cart… everyone holding the glass…**

**Aur kya… Bro ne di ko pagalpanti karte dekh liya and unhe sambhalne gaye… par bhul gaye khud bhi nashe ki haalat mein hai…**_  
Haan dil ke hain chake chute chokre latkon jhatkon se ab na rok re _**(she flirts with him!)**_  
Haan tu toh naino mein mere chaa raha chutti tujhko tu chaahe jo kare  
Ab akal akeli bhatke re dil sadak sadak sar patke re _**(Duo joins them, Abhijeet sings unke nashe ki haalat mein…)**_  
Yeh baar baar hi tujhpe atke re beliya ab akal akeli bhatke re  
Dil sadak sadak sar patke re  
Yeh baar baar hi tujhpe atke re beliya  
Ho dil ne chahat ka sikka aisa uchala _**(Daya…)**_  
Sabake gaalon pe lagey mujhko til kaala  
Panghat pe naache _**(Dareya and Abhirika doing that step…)**_  
Haan panghat pe naache, naache re naache madhubalaa  
Panghat pe naache, naache re naache madhubalaa... (2)  
_  
**Kavin: **Arrey thak gaye kya?  
**Dushyant comes and puts his hand on Kavin;s shoulders **

**Dushyant: **Arrey bhaiyya UP aaye aur saala dhol nahin bajaa toh kya khaak up aaye!  
**Ishita wakes up by the noise of dhol. **  
_Arrey oh bhaiyya raja, bajega tera baaja _**(Everyone madly dances)**_  
Banega dulha raaja, tu aaja joogi aaja piya _**(Kavin is sitting on a bed… wo jute se banti hai na… Khatiya! And logo ne unhe apne kandhon par utha rakkha hai…**_  
Ho bin chaabi khul jaaye masti ka tala  
Chhori lagey joru jora lagey sala_

**All of the sudden… Ishita, ACP sir, and Dr. Salunke come the too. Everyone shocked…**

**ACP sir: **Arey, ruk kyu gae? Bajao bajao! aur tum log masti karo!

_Panghat pe naache _**(Everyone together…)**_  
Haan panghat pe naache, naache re naache madhubalaa  
Panghat pe naache, naache re naache madhubalaa... (2)  
Ho madhubala madhubala..._

**UFFF! Bada chap… achaa laga… and one more thing… next chap unki shaadi ka first event hai… main bata dungi don't worry… so be ready… and main rvws expect hi nahi karungi… I was vry upset after seeing the response on all the stories… so I m not setting any target to the story… ok? Anyways… I'll update soon… kabhi pata nahi par karungi zarur! Ok! TC! :D**


End file.
